Sirius' Awakening
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Sirius found himself wanting to get to know the Slytherin. He knew very little about his ex-nemesis but the guy couldn't be all bad. Regulus and Lily were friends with him so Severus couldn't be as horrible as he once believed he was. An event makes Sirius stop seeing the world through his rose colored glasses. What will change now that Sirius has awakened? Yaoi, Warnings Inside!
1. Chapter 1

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sirius' Awakening_

_Notes: This story takes place between Severus' and Sirius' fourth and fifth year. Sirius is fifteen while Snape is still fourteen when our story begins. Regulus is a year behind, entering his fourth year. I will be making James into a total ass in this fic so if you don't like it turn back now. Severus will love Lily but as a sister not a love interest. Also, this will be A/U, OOC and have SLASH so if any of these are not your cup of tea turn back now. ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_**~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1~*~*~*~*~**_

Sirius Orion Black was bored and irritated. He was stuck yet again in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with his shrew of a mother and overbearing father. How was he to survive here for the whole summer? Sure there was a light at the end of the tunnel but he wouldn't be going to James' until two weeks before the end of summer holidays.

That meant he had several weeks of verbal battles with his mother ahead of him. Not to mention his younger brother's constant sneering at him; how had that even happened? They used to be so close and then he went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor. After that Regulus began to drift away from him and Sirius didn't know how to fix it.

He loved his little brother, he truly did, but it seemed they were so different now. Sirius was a typical Gryffindor; he was loud, brave and didn't give a damn about what people thought of him. While Regulus was a pure Slytherin; poised, proper and upheld the family name with dignity. So different that sometimes it seemed their differences were insurmountable.

The sound of knocking brought him out of his brooding, curious he exited the sitting room and opened the front door before Kreacher had the chance to get it. What he saw when he opened the door was enough to bring his lips into a disgusted sneer; "Snivellus, what are you doing here?"

His nemesis straightened, those onyx eyes narrowing but before he could retort harshly Regulus entered the foyer; "Severus, are you alright? Come in, come in." Snape stepped inside and stiffly made his way over to the younger Black son, not paying Sirius the least bit of attention now that Regulus was there.

Regulus smiled a small smile at Snape and moved to go upstairs to his room. This peeked Sirius' curiosity, with little thought the elder brother followed the two Slytherins silently. When his little brother closed the door to his room Sirius kneeled and placed his grey eye to the keyhole and watched what was going on between his brother and his enemy.

He swore if Severus tried to do anything to his little brother he would burst into the room and hex the greasy git until he couldn't stand or speak anymore. However, what he heard and saw was enough to make his eyes bulge and blood freeze.

Snape was now standing hunched over, his face pinched in pain while Regulus buzzed around the room, speaking in low, soothing tones; "Sev, what happened? Did he hurt you again? I don't know why you go back to that house!"

Snape's eyes looked so full of pain and despair that Sirius felt afraid; what could make the usually composed, emotionless Severus Snape look like that? Settling in Sirius watched his brother and his friend, hoping he would get the answers to the questions racing across his mind.

Snape's low voice sounded; "You know I have to no place else to go, Reg." Regulus nodded sadly before approaching the taller boy; "Alright, we'll talk about that later. Right now I need you to take off your shirt so I can see what's wrong and apply the bruise balm and antibacterial salve if you have any cuts."

Snape nodded and stiffly began to tug off his faded long sleeved shirt. What Sirius saw made him want to gag; Severus thin back and skinny sides were covered in bruises and in some places the skin had split open. Who did this to him? The answer was spoken by Regulus and it made Sirius' blood race in fury.

"Oh Merlin Sev! Why did you let your father do this to you? Why not fight back?!" The older Slytherin lowered his head in shame; "He's my father, Reg. Even if he hates me and hurts me he is still my father. Besides, like I said before, I have nowhere else to go." Sirius watched Regulus' mouth firm into a thin line of anger as he began to massage the bruise balm into Severus' injured back; "Have you tried speaking to Dumbledore?"

Snape snorted; "Of course I have, every year since my mum died. The man just smiles and tells me it can't be that bad." Another snort was heard form Snape before he continued; "He insinuated that I was exaggerating my situation. It's pointless, Reg, but I only have to survive for a few more summers and then when I turn seventeen I can leave."

Regulus nodded, not looking any happier after Severus' words, and continued to apply the bruise balm. Sirius watched as the bruises began to fade from angry black and purple to a sickly yellowish green. It sickened him to know that any parent could hurt their child like this. Sure, his mother sometimes whacked him in the head when he was being a prat but she would never hurt him like this.

This was criminal and if Snape could be believed Dumbledore knew about it and did nothing! That hurt just as much as the knowledge that Severus' father was abusing him. How could Dumbledore not look into Snape's allegations? Something like this could not be pushed aside!

There was a heavy weight settling into Sirius' belly; it was guilt. He felt so damn guilty. He had contributed to Severus' misery; for over four years he had tormented the Slytherin, never giving him a moment of peace and then when Snape left Hogwarts he was bullied and beaten there as well. It sickened him to know he was no better than Severus' father.

True, he never physically assaulted the other but he had pranked him cruelly and insulted him at every turn. Merlin, he had said some horrible things to the other boy and now he felt disgusted with himself. He had no reason to hurt or target Snape, not really. Severus was a Slytherin but was that really a reason to hurt him?

And looking back he could see now that Snape never seemed to be the instigator in their fights. No, it was always James and Sirius who started the confrontation. It hurt to know he contributed even a little bit to Severus' misery; the boy always looked so sad even if his face never showed any emotion.

You could see it in the way he carried himself if you actually cared to look. The other boy always seemed to be waiting for something bad to happen to him because usually it did. The only time Sirius ever saw the other smile and let go, even just a little bit, was when he was studying something interesting or speaking with Lily Evans. And James and Sirius were trying to take her away from Snape because James didn't want the greasy git around Lily.

But it wasn't right. Sirius saw that now. Lily wanted to hang out with Snape, it was her choice, and who were he and James to try and split them up? Bringing his attention back to Regulus he watched as his brother slathered on the antibacterial ointment on Snape's cuts. Hopefully, the salve would prevent infection and quicken the healing process. Thank Morgana for magic and its ability to speed up recovery time.

But Sirius was concerned about internal injury; with that amount of damage it wasn't inconceivable that Severus had broken ribs or bruised organs. Standing, Sirius steeled himself and knocked on the door. He heard Regulus scurrying around, probably putting away the medical supplies, before he opened his door.

His brother opened the door and looked at him with narrowed grey eyes; "What is it Sirius? We're busy at the moment." Rolling his eyes Sirius pushed the door open, moving Regulus' slighter frame out of the way and strode into the room. He looked directly at a now fully clothed Severus Snape; "I know." With those two words any remaining color fled Snape's face and he began to quickly stand up only to wince in pain from the quick movement.

Sirius pressed his large hand onto Snape's bony shoulder, pushing him to sit back down; "Relax alright. I'm here to help." Both Slytherins watched him with suspicion, waiting for Sirius to say something cruel and hurtful to Severus about his situation.

Instead, Sirius pulled his wand and murmured a health scanning spell on Severus. The onyx eyed boy stiffened when Sirius' wand was drawn and his eyes widened fearfully when the spell was cast.

Sirius smiled; "It's alright. It's just a simple health scan; I picked it up off Pomfrey when I was in the hospital wing. When it's done scanning your body a piece of parchment will appear with any injuries you have on it. I'm concerned about internal damage." The two Slytherins nodded and waited for the scan to finish.

A minute later a piece of parchment appeared in front of Sirius, he grabbed it out of the air and began to read. As he though Severus had a few cracked ribs and his kidneys were bruised but from what he could see they weren't bleeding. Sighing in relief he offered the paper to Snape so he could review the results for himself.

Once Severus was done Regulus read through the results as well. When the younger Black male finished reading he nodded and left the room, no doubt going down to the potions lab to see if they had anything that could help Severus heal; most likely they did. Like all pureblood families the Blacks had a large store of potions as they hated to go to St. Mungo's or call for a Healer unless it was really necessary.

Severus' head was down but Sirius heard his soft voice anyway; "Why are you helping me? I would have thought you would enjoy seeing me like this? Doesn't it please you to see the greasy git beaten and defenseless?" Sirius reared back as if he'd been slapped; was that what Severus seriously thought he would do? Of course he did! When had Sirius ever cared that he'd hurt Snape? If anything he usually reveled in the other's torment.

He was once again disgusted with himself. Clearing his throat he spoke; "I'm sorry Snape. I really am, I was wrong to treat you so badly and I have no reason for it. Well I don't have any that would justify my treatment of you. Merlin, I've been such an ass to you and I really am sorry."

"I'll never hurt you again. I promise and I'll make sure no one else does either." Severus raised his head and allowed his deadened black eyes to meet Sirius' grey orbs. They sat like that for a bit while Severus examined Sirius to determine his sincerity, apparently he saw something he liked and nodded.

"Now, Severus." The sound of his given name coming from Sirius' mouth was enough to make Snape's eyes widen in shock but he said nothing and the eldest Black son continued; "You've said you've gone to Dumbledore and he hasn't done anything to help you."

The younger boy nodded but said nothing but he moved back when Sirius released a feral growl; "That bastard! How could he not do something? These are serious allegations and they should have been reported and investigated. I always thought Dumbledore was a good, honest and fair man but I can't continue to look at him that way if he allowed you to go back to an abusive home."

"But you're never going back there Severus. Never again! You'll stay here with Regulus and me. Our parents are rarely home and when they are they won't care if you're here, not if we tell them about your situation. My parents would never allow any magical child to be abused or leave them in an abusive home. Hell they may even make a complaint to the Ministry about your abuse."

Severus shook his head; "Please don't contact the Ministry. Your parents are alright to tell but I don't want to tell anyone else who doesn't have to know about the abuse." Sirius nodded in understanding but inside he wanted to find Severus' horrid father and rip him apart. No one deserved to hurt like this and no one had the right to hurt anyone like this.

Regulus entered the room again, carrying two potion vials in his hand. Severus sat up as straight as he could and took the two vials from the younger Black's hand. He examined them, obviously figuring out what they were, before popping the stoppers and gulping them both down. Sirius admired the way that Severus didn't even grimace at their taste; Merlin knew how disgusting most potions tasted.

Sirius watched as Snape relaxed onto the large bed when the potions began to do their work. Regulus sat next to his friend and explained exactly what the potions did, probably more for Sirius' benefit than Snape's; "The blue one was a pain reliever and the light red one was a potion that mends internal injuries. We didn't have Skelegrow but as long as Severus takes it easy his ribs should mend correctly."

Severus was now laying on the bed, his feet still on the floor and it was apparent he was fighting to stay awake. Smiling, Sirius drew his wand and levitated the boy so he could lie properly in the middle of the bed. Once Sirius was done Regulus removed Snape's scuffed sneakers and placed them on the floor.

Both Black brothers stepped away and observed a now sleeping Snape. Regulus broke the silence first; "Sirius, I trust you to not tell any of your horrible friends about this. Salazar knows that Potter twit will torment Severus for it." Sirius stayed quiet, he wanted to defend his friend but he knew Regulus was right. James was a good friend but he was also cruel to those he didn't like and the Potter heir hated Severus.

He merely nodded his agreement to his brother's words. Satisfied his little brother spoke again; "We'll have to tell mother and father about this. I'm sure they'll take Severus in for the summers until he's seventeen. I know you don't like them but you know they'd never allow a magical child to be hurt by a muggle."

Those words stopped Sirius' mind in its tracks; Snape's father was a muggle? He knew Severus was a half-blood but he thought the other Slytherin's father was a muggleborn not a muggle. Rage filled him; how dare a filthy muggle hurt Severus, a wizard?! Filthy beasts! Sirius' eyes bugged out at his vehement hateful thoughts about muggles.

Godric, he just sounded like his parents and that thought scared him. Was he like his parents? He always thought muggles were harmless. They were wizards, superior to muggles, so they didn't need to worry about them. But looking at Snape's battered, skinny sleeping form he knew he was wrong.

Muggles were dangerous to them; the proof was lying on Regulus' bed. But Sirius needed to know why Snape's horrible father hurt him like this; maybe the man was just a bad person. "Why does Snape's father abuse him?"

His brother's grey eyes hardened and filled with hate; "He's a drunk and a lay about. The man also hates magic and used to beat Severus' mother until one day he went too far and beat her to death during the summer between my first and second year."

"Severus saw it all, Siri. He watched that man tear his mother apart until he killed her. Now, no one is there to shield Severus and that muggle takes his hatred of all things magical out on his son." Sirius' mouth thinned in anger; "How do you know all this? I can't imagine Snape telling anyone about it."

Regulus nodded in agreement; "True, Severus isn't the type but when I was sorted into Slytherin and began classes I had issues with potions. I could brew them correctly but the theory escaped me. I was told Snape tutored students for a price and I approached him."

"After a while I began to enjoy speaking to him and one morning I woke up a bit early and went to take a shower. When I walked in I saw Severus stepping out of the shower and saw the scars. He was so humiliated that I couldn't bring myself to ask him about them right then but I eventually did. He didn't want to tell me at first and he didn't speak of it until the end of my second year."

"I was so angry when he told me his father hurt him like that but he assured me it never got too bad. He told me that Lily Evans lived close by and he went there when things got tough. But that was the summer his mother died and the beatings became worse. He escaped to Evans' house but he eventually had to go back to his father's. When he came back to school this past term he was underweight and sporting so many injuries."

"I snuck into Slughorn's stores and stole some potions and salves to help him heal. Thank Merlin they worked and before the term ended I told Severus where we lived so he could come here. Evans' family was going out of town and I wanted Sev to have a safe place to run to. I also stole some salves and balm from our stores here to keep in my room just in case Severus showed up here and needed to be treated."

Sirius absorbed Regulus' words before speaking; "Gods Reg! I've treated him so badly. I've been such an arse to him and now I feel sick with myself. He's been through so much and I've only made it worse. But I'll change Reg, I promise. I'll stop bullying him and make sure no one else does either. And I'll stop James from breaking Severus and Lily apart."

Regulus looked at his brother, a bit of pride shining in his eyes; "Thank you, Siri. Severus is a good person; kind, intelligent and attractive in his own right. He deserves to go to school and live in peace. Besides that Lily and Sev are friends, nothing more."

Sirius nodded and moved to sit on the bed so he could make sure Snape was alright. Regulus mirrored him and sat on the other side, both Black sons watching over their new charge. The youngest Black grabbed a book and got comfortable while Sirius' mind raced.

He had much to think about and it was all thanks to Severus Snape; he was not angry at the other boy for opening his eyes to the things his parents were constantly preaching. He never believed muggles were evil, hateful things but now he had to admit that his parents knew what they were talking about. Just looking at Snape was proof enough of his parent's claims.

The fact that muggles were dangerous to them and feared anything different from themselves was clear to him now. Truthfully, he never really thought about it but now all the preaching his mother used to do was swimming through his mind. The witch hunts and trials, the muggles burning them at the stake or drowning them.

It made Sirius feel guilty for ignoring his mother's words; sure she was bit nuts but she was his mother and would never lie to him. If she was right about this what else was she right about? He still didn't want to go out and hurt muggles, well he would love to murder Severus' father, but he wanted nothing to do with them.

And Dumbledore! How could the man turn his back on Severus' plight? Then again the Headmaster always seemed to turn his back to Severus' torment. The old man never stopped the Marauders from bullying the Slytherin, if anything he found it amusing, calling it childish pranks but some of their pranks were vicious.

At the time Sirius enjoyed the favoritism and impunity but now it was just another thing making him feel horrible. He and his fellow Marauders should have been given detention and lost points on so many occasions when they saw the Headmaster but it never seemed to happen.

He'd always thought Dumbledore to be fair but now that he wasn't looking at it through his rose colored Gryffindor glasses he saw the blatant disregard for the other houses and Dumbledore obvious favoritism of Gryffindor. The Headmaster especially seemed to scorn Slytherin; much like Sirius used to. But Sirius was a fifteen year old child while Dumbledore was an aged, wise wizard.

Shouldn't the man be able to put aside his obvious dislike for the snake house and treat them fairly? The man should have done something for Severus but he didn't. How many other children came to Dumbledore and were turned away when they begged for help? His parents always said Dumbledore was a prejudiced, manipulative, muggle loving fool and maybe, just possibly, could his parents be right?

It was a chilling thought and he found himself beginning to loathe his once adored Headmaster for his indifference to Severus' pleas. That decided it for Sirius; if Dumbledore wouldn't help Snape then he and Reg would. Severus Snape was now under their protection and woes betide the idiot who tried to hurt their charge. Severus' summers would be filled with nothing but good memories from now on, no one would ever hurt him here at Number Twelve.

His parents maybe a bit prejudiced about muggleborns and half-bloods but it was more for their ignorance of the magical world then their blood status. Severus had several things going for him that would endear the battered snake to Walburga and Orion Black; one he was as Slytherin as they came, two he was interested in the Dark Arts and three followed the Old Ways; if what Lily said about him was true.

These three things would make his parents want to take in the battered boy and nurture him. Maybe they would even try to educate Snape further in the ways of their world. Not to mention his parents love and fascination with the Dark Arts; something that was bred into every Black.

Even Sirius felt the pull toward the darker side of magic but he always pushed it aside as wrong. But what was so wrong with it? Sirius was a Black, the Black heir in fact. Was his interest and draw to the Dark Arts wrong if it was his birthright? Sirius was beginning to think it wasn't. Besides he knew plenty of Light spells that could injure and even kill someone so why were Dark spells so taboo in their world?

Now that he thought about it it made no sense to him. As long as he didn't use the Dark Arts to hurt anyone without just cause what was the harm in studying them? It may come in handy someday if he ever found himself in trouble; everyone knew the Dark Arts were far more powerful than their Lighter counterpart.

But this train of thought was for another time; maybe he'd speak to his father about this later on when he got his mind together on the subject. Plus, he and Reg still needed to secure Severus' place in their home. If anyone would have told him two hours ago he would be welcoming Severus Snape into his house he would have laughed and then hexed them but now he wanted Snape to stay.

Sirius wanted Severus' school years to be quiet and peaceful. Sirius wouldn't allow anyone, not even his friends, to hurt Severus anymore. He would do anything in his power to make sure the Slytherin was never hurt again. The other male deserved to be happy and free to enjoy himself, not constantly looking over his shoulder to see where the next attack may be coming from.

Decision made he shifted onto his side and really looked at Severus; the other was too thin, his eyes were sunken and his cheekbones stuck out severely. Sirius had seen his chest as well and there was not an ounce of fat on him. He was positively skeletal but Sirius would remedy that over the summer. By the end of summer Severus would be healthier and happier, Sirius wouldn't have it any other way.

With that settled he went back to his observation of Severus; his skin was pale, even paler than Sirius', but it wasn't unhealthy. Sirius imagined when Snape was in a better physical state his skin would glow like polished white marble.

His nose was bit large but not overly so, it fit the other's severe features. His lips were slightly plump but they were much too pale. That would probably change when Snape began to gain weight. Severus' shoulder length hair was greasy and unkempt but that could be cured with a shower.

And those bottomless onyx eyes that could be so hard to read were currently covered by thin eyelids. But Sirius knew when Severus allowed his feelings to show they were so expressive; easily conveying exactly what was on the other's mind if one knew how to read them. Sirius usually only saw hate and loathing when Snape looked at him but maybe that would change?

Sirius found himself wanting to get to know the Slytherin. He knew very little about his ex-nemesis but the guy couldn't be all bad. Regulus and Lily were friends with him so Severus couldn't be as horrible as he once believed he was.

Sirius shook his head and pushed away all his thoughts of Severus and drew his wand to summon on of his school books; if he was going to lay here he might as well get some reading done so he could get started on his dreaded summer homework.

_**Well that is chapter one. I'll update as soon as I can but who knows when my muse will strike me...on that line of thought I'll be updating my other fics when time permits me the chance to sit down and get something worthwhile typed. Fingers crossed! : )**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sirius' Awakening_

_Notes: Alright this chapter we will meet Walburga and Orion Black. I always believed Sirius' mom got a bum rap in the books. Yes, she may have been crazy but she was stuck in a portrait for how many years. All she had was Kreacher to talk to; I don't blame her for being slightly unhinged. And you have to consider that she lost both her sons in one way or another. No matter how rebellious a child is their parents still love them; usually. Also, did anyone notice that she burned off Sirius' name off the tapestry but never formally disowned him? Anywho, this is mostly filler and next chapter things will be moving along! Thanks to all that fav'd, followed and reviewed! ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_And those bottomless onyx eyes that could be so hard to read were currently covered by thin eyelids. But Sirius knew when Severus allowed his feelings to show they were so expressive; easily conveying exactly what was on the other's mind if one knew how to read them. Sirius usually only saw hate and loathing when Snape looked at him but maybe that would change?_

_Sirius found himself wanting to get to know the Slytherin. He knew very little about his ex-nemesis but the guy couldn't be all bad. Regulus and Lily were friends with him so Severus couldn't be as horrible as he once believed he was._

_Sirius shook his head and pushed away all his thoughts of Severus and drew his wand to summon on of his school books; if he was going to lay here he might as well get some reading done so he could get started on his dreaded summer homework._

**_~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~_**

Walburga Elladora Black was seated in the sitting room, accompanied by her husband Orion Regulus Black, waiting on her eldest son, Sirius, to come and speak to them. Now the fact that her son would want to speak to his parents was in itself shocking and enough to spark her curiosity.

What could mean enough to Sirius for him to willingly be in his dreadful parents' presence? Oh she knew how her son felt about her and his father and it hurt her; quite a lot. He was her baby, her first child, and when he ignored their words of advice, or called them racists, it pained them. She simply wanted the best for him, she wanted him to be aware of the dangers that came from muggles and those who entered the magical world ignorant of their way of life.

Alas, it hadn't worked and Sirius was bound, and determined, to spite them at every turn. First by being sorted into Gryffindor, which in itself wasn't to bad, but then her son befriended the Potter heir; a more muggle loving family than the Potters had yet to be found! Unless one was speaking of Albus bloody Dumbledore; that man was a scourge on their world! Always pushing aside the Old Ways to make space for foolish muggle traditions.

Sighing, she pulled herself away from her mind, glancing at her husband with a smile on her face. Walburga still adored her husband; always had and always would. The man was everything a pureblood Lord should be; smart, clever, handsome, and he loved his family to distraction. It hurt Orion that his heir, and firstborn son, seemed to despise his parents so.

The Lady Black knew there was so much her love wanted to teach both their sons, especially Sirius. Their eldest son was their heir and it was up to him to lead their Noble House in the future. How was Sirius supposed to do that when he wouldn't even listen to them? Wouldn't even try to learn from them?

A knock was heard before their eldest boy walked into the room, a nervous smile on his handsome face before he seemed to strengthen his resolve and stood tall and proud in front of them. She was proud that he was able to get a handle on his emotions; showing them was a sign of weakness unless in front of those you trusted. It was sad but true; in their world love was a flaw that would be exploited and used against you. Why do you think most people believed Walburga and Orion merely tolerated each other?

Careful planning and misinformation; that was how! Sirius voice cut through her smug thoughts, bringing her attention back onto him; "Mother, father, I have a request to make. As you know one of Regulus' friends has come to our home and is seeking sanctuary here."

Ah yes Regulus' friend. What was the boy's name? Severus Snape that was it. Snape? She didn't recognize the surname which meant he was either half-blood or muggleborn; neither of which overly pleased her but she would listen to what Sirius had to say.

Obviously there were several things she was missing here and would not be hasty in her decision. She glanced to Orion and with not so much as a word between them knew it would be her decision if the boy stayed, nodding imperceptively toward her husband she turned back to Sirius.

"I was made aware upon our arrival that Mr. Snape has, indeed, been staying here for the last week while your father and I were in Paris. But what I'm not aware of is the reason why you are here asking for him to stay and not Regulus? Shouldn't it be your brother's place to beseech for his friend's sanctuary with us?"

Sirius fidgeted slightly, which made her want to smile; he wanted so much to impress them by being Slytherin but those Gryffindor tendencies were showing. Finally, her boy spoke; "I feel it is my responsibility to ask that Severus be allowed to stay here. I am the eldest son and as such my younger brother is my responsibility. Also, I feel I am in debt to Severus for many careless past actions against him on my part."

"I am hoping that by asking you that he be allowed to stay that some of my misdeeds will be forgiven." Walburga nodded, seeming to think about what her son was saying. However, she was pretty confident that she would let the boy stay. She knew something bad must have happened to the Snape child for him to escape to, and want to remain at, Grimmauld Place. But she wanted to know what those reasons were before she verbally agreed to let the boy remain with them.

"Alright, Sirius; I accept your reasoning but why does the Snape boy need to stay here? Why can he not go home to his family?" She watched her child. Watched him try to reign in his anger and disgust before he spoke. Oh yes something horrid must have happened to the other boy for Sirius to be this upset.

Sirius' answer came through clenched teeth and fiery eyes, blazing with hate; "Severus' father is a muggle, mother. He is the worst sort of beast! He abuses and beats Severus. He starves him mother! He came here in shambles, barely able to stand upright from that filthy muggle's treatment. I will not allow him to go back there!" When her son was done speaking his once proud posture hunched a bit as he drew in great rasping breaths to calm himself.

Walburga watched all this while her mind whirled; a muggle was beating a wizard child?! How dare them! How dare any muggle harm a wizard and a child at that! No, Severus would never be going back to his home, not if she had any say in it. Orion's hand came to grasp hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Taking a deep breath she gazed at Sirius, feeling proud that her son was finally seeing the danger, and damage, muggles could do.

"Alright, my son Severus can stay with us. Tell me Sirius what kind of boy is this Severus? I know he must be Slytherin as Regulus is his friend but what else can you tell me about the boy?" Sirius' grey eyes lit up in happiness and the smile that lit up his handsome face was enough to bring a small smile onto hers.

"Mother, father, he's a good student and a good person. He practices the Old Ways, from what I understand, and he is interested in the Dark Arts. How far he's dabbled I cannot say but he is the perfect Slytherin. He's also brilliant at Potions and Defense." Walburga and Orion smiled at their son. Both adults wondering if Sirius had more of a stake in Severus staying with them than a simple feeling of obligation.

Pushing those thoughts to the side she continued; "Sirius, why don't you take a seat while we speak?" Her firstborn gracefully moved to take a seat on the sofa in front of them. Once he was seated she asked another question that was niggling her; "Why hasn't Severus informed Dumbledore? Surely the Headmaster would have done something for the poor child?"

By Sirius reaction she knew this may be the thing that opens her son's eyes to the old coot's manipulative and bigoted ways. But she would hold her tongue for now and see what Sirius had to say. "Oh Severus went to Dumbledore alright. And so you know what he did? He turned him away! Said he was exaggerating and it couldn't be that bad!"

"How could he do that? How could he turn a student away after they made accusations like that? Just because he's Slytherin? I don't understand it, mum, I just don't. Shouldn't he protect all of us?" Walburga felt her heart stop; her baby called her mum. He hadn't called her mum since he was nine and decided he wanted to rebel against everything they believed in.

Pushing down the urge to rush to her son, and hug him, the Lady Black simply held her husband's hand tighter; "I can't answer with certainty on why the old coot would turn away a student but I can speculate. I believe it is in fact due to Severus being a Slytherin and not just a Slytherin but a half-blood with no power in our world. He can get away with it because no one will speak out on Severus' behalf, allowing Dumbledore to continue on discriminating against those he finds undesirable."

"But I cannot be sure, Sirius. All I know is that Severus will never go back to that muggle trash he calls family. The boy will stay with us and we will accept him into our home as family. I will not allow Dumbledore's prejudice to destroy an innocent child." Sirius beamed at his mother and father; "Thank you, thank you both." Here Walburga noticed her son fidgeting again before he spoke; "I'm sorry."

Those words made her breath catch in her throat; never did she ever think she'd here Sirius apologize to them but she again held her tongue to see where he was going with this. With a glance toward her husband she saw he was equally shocked, though you would never know it by looking at them.

Sirius' voice floated to her ears and she let her eyes again settle on her eldest son; "I'm sorry for not believing you when you told me about muggles and that they could hurt us. I should have known you would never lie to me. I'm sorry for believing Dumbledore, and the Potters, over my own blood. I'm ashamed of my past actions toward you. All you both wanted to do was to help me understand and I treated you badly."

"I've been foolish and pushed my family away. Family is the most important thing. And while I can't say I'll agree with everything you have to teach me I will listen and respect you for your views since I know you would never do anything to hurt me or steer me wrong." Walburga's eyes became slightly moist; her son was apologizing and desired to rebuild their relationship. It was all she could so not to cry and hug her son.

Orion, apparently, noticed his wife's inability to speak and took over the conversation; "Sirius, we love you. You must know we would never do anything to hurt you. Your mother, and I, are pleased you understand that now and we would like the chance to be a family again, like we used to be. I know Regulus has missed you as have your mother and I. You are our first son, our heir, and we will always love you."

"Never be ashamed of who you are or where you come from. You are a Black and that is nothing to be ashamed of." Sirius smiled at his father; "Thank you, dad. I'm glad you still want me here after all I've said and done." Walburga snorted and with a voice full of amusement spoke; "Of course we still want you! You're our son and until the day you leave this family we will love you and accept you. Foolish Gryffindor!"

Sirius chuckled and stood, moving toward his mother with a sheepish grin on his face. When he made it to Walburga's seated form he grasped her free hand and pulled her to her feet. Before she could scold him she was wrapped up in a fierce hug, her boy nuzzling his face into her neck.

The ever collected Lady of House Black smiled and held her first child just as tightly. In a wavering voice she spoke; "I love you, Sirius, always. Don't ever think I stopped just because you were being a prat." A watery chuckled was heard from the vicinity of her neck; "I know, mum. I love you too." She smiled before collecting herself and moving away from her son; "Now, I think we need to meet the newest addition to our home."

Sirius nodded, wiping his eyes, and breathing deeply to get his bearing. Orion stood and moved to hug his boy. Walburga Black never in a million years anticipated the meeting would go like this; never in a million years did she think they would degenerate into three sobbing Hufflepuffs.

But then again they were family and if you couldn't express your love, every now again, for them who could you express it to? Walburga looked at her boy and felt that familiar stirring of hope in her heart. Maybe, just maybe, from now on her son would listen to his parents and want to learn from them. Whoever this Severus Snape was she was grateful to him as it seemed his presence in their home led to Sirius' awakening.

Now she and Orion would need to act accordingly; papers would need to be filed with the Ministry. The Lady Black had no issue with accepting Severus Snape into their home but she would only do it legally; she had no desire for any trouble to come to her door. However, she knew the child wouldn't want a big production being made about his new living arrangements and that was fine.

Orion had many contacts within the Ministry so it wouldn't be too big of a hassle to get one of them over here to do the paperwork. Once those papers were filed Severus Snape would become a ward of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, giving the boy privileges, and access to things, he'd never dreamed of. But Severus would need to continue bringing home good grades along with living by the rules of their house.

Clearing her throat she brought the attention of the two men in the room back to her; "I believe we need to speak to Severus now. There is much to discuss. Sirius, could you please fetch him and Regulus so we can have a sit down?" Her son's grey eyes lit up and with a jaunty nod he slipped from the room.

Orion's chuckled; "It seems that boy has finally woken up to some very hard truths. We must be careful with him, Walburga. Sirius is a strong boy but he is fragile right now; all of his beliefs have been questioned, or shattered, in the past week." She smiled, and with a nod, retook her seat; "I agree. I'm just pleased our son is letting us in again. I know he is, and always was, a good boy. Sirius is just so stubborn; something he gets from his father's side, I believe."

She waved off Orion's playful glare and continued; "But I think Severus' presence here will help Sirius. Both of them can help each other; Sirius needs someone to listen to him, someone his own age and Severus needs to feel safe and accepted."

"I believe Sirius, along with Regulus, can help him adjust to life here and make him feel welcomed and wanted. Of course, we will be there as well to give the boy whatever he needs to feel better."

The sound of knocking put an end to their conversation. Straightening her back she bid her son's and soon-to-be ward entry into the room.

**_As I said this chapter was mostly filler but it was necessary to the plot. Next chapter we will be hearing from Severus' POV._**

**_All Mistakes Are My Own._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello Lovelies; this is a re-post of chapter three. I added a few things to the plotline so I could tie up some ends that were irritating me. Enjoy!_**

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sirius' Awakening_

_Notes: So it is time to here from Severus; how does he feel and think about all this? For all those who are looking for quick slash scenes I apologize. I will be taking it slow and developing the relationship between Sirius and Severus. Thanks to all that fav'd, followed and reviewed! ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Orion's chuckled; "It seems that boy has finally woken up to some very hard truths. We must be careful with him, Walburga. Sirius is a strong boy but he is fragile right now; all of his beliefs have been questioned, or shattered, in the past week." She smiled, and with a nod, retook her seat; "I agree. I'm just pleased our son is letting us in again. I know he is, and always was, a good boy. Sirius is just so stubborn; something he gets from his father's side, I believe." _

_She waved off Orion's playful glare and continued; "But I think Severus' presence here will help Sirius. Both of them can help each other; Sirius needs someone to listen to him, someone his own age and Severus needs to feel safe and accepted." _

_"I believe Sirius, along with Regulus, can help him adjust to life here and make him feel welcomed and wanted. Of course, we will be there as well to give the boy whatever he needs to feel better."_

_The sound of knocking put an end to their conversation. Straightening her back she bid her son's and soon-to-be ward entry into the room. _

_**~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 3~*~*~*~*~**_

Bemused, for the past few weeks Severus was in a constant state of bemusement. When he thought about what living with a high ranking pureblood family would be like he never would have imagined it would be like this. He'd seen the way Walburga and Orion Black treated their kids on Platform Nine and Three Quarters; they were cold and aloof, barely sparing either son a hug, or so much as a smile, before they boarded the train.

Now, he saw how much the two adults adored their children. He also saw how much they seemed to care and accept Severus as their own. After he formally met the two adults Walburga took it upon herself to treat Severus' wounds; the bruising and cuts were essentially healed by the time he met with them the day they returned from Paris but the internal injuries were still present.

The woman ran a more thorough health scan and uncovered several issues regarding Severus' health. Apparently, the cracked ribs and internal bruising were the least of his problems. The countless years of physical abuse and malnutrition left him with incredibly brittle bones and his liver and kidneys were working sluggishly, trying to keep his body functioning properly.

The scan Sirius ran on his first day at Number Twelve only picked up the bruised organs and ribs as they were the only injuries he had. Walburga's picked up any medical conditions affecting the person. Once his new caretaker saw the result sheet she was livid, spitting vile words damning Dumbledore and his father, Tobias, to the deepest pits of hell. Severus almost smiled at the woman's actions; it was nice to know someone cared about him other than Lily and Regulus.

Once the Lady Black's vitriol was done she swept from the room and returned an hour later toting several potion vials filled with many different liquids. She sat down on the edge of the bed where Severus was lying down at the time and began to explain what she was going to give him.

She also explained the potion regiment she was putting him on. Every morning he would take several nutrient and vitamin tonics to strengthen his body and bones; this would go on for at least a month or until Walburga saw improvement in his condition. Those vials were placed on the nightstand next to the bed; there was a weeks worth and once he ran out he was instructed to tell Kreacher and he would bring more.

Another potion brought to him was Skelegrow to heal his cracked ribs fully and Walburga hoped the potion would heal his fragile bones a bit. The last vile held a powerful restorative draft; when taken it would hopefully kick start his organs so they could begin healing. The draft coupled with the nutrient and vitamin tonics should reverse some of the damage done to him internally.

However, due to his less than stellar upbringing and body condition he would always be a bit weaker than normal people; his immune system while somewhat decent wasn't as strong as say Sirius' or Regulus'. But the battered Slytherin would take what he could get and at this point he was just happy to be in a place where he was cared for and safe; no more hiding and hoping his father wouldn't find him.

Orion had taken it upon himself to get Severus placed in their care as soon as possible. The day after he'd met with the family to discuss his placement with them the older man had visited the Ministry to speak to his associates. Long story short by the end of the day Orion returned with the necessary paperwork. The Black Lord was allowed to bring the papers home for Severus to sign to avoid having the young teen go to the Ministry himself and be subjected to a formal inquiry in regards to the abuse allegations.

Once signed the documents disappeared and were filed with the Ministry. Severus Tobias Snape was now a ward of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. Another result of his placement with the Blacks was his father lost all rights to him; his awful sire would never be allowed to hurt him again and for that Severus was grateful. The option of legal actions was also available against Tobias Snape but for right now the battered teen just wanted to move past the abuse and live happily; his miserable father would be dealt with one way or another in the future.

According to Orion his associates were more than happy to push his paperwork through; anything to get him away from his filthy muggle father. The Black Lord, and many other purebloods, felt that magical children had no place with muggle parents; Severus could only agree with Orion and his unknown pureblood associates. Sure, there were parents like Lily's who loved their children regardless of the fact that they wielded magic but most of the time the muggle parents either feared or hated their magical child.

This fear and/or hatred often led to horrible abuse or willful neglect; in severe cases Severus could see a muggle family abandoning their magical child in an orphanage. Needless to say he was all for having magical children removed from their muggle homes at their first sign of accidental magic. He also felt that halfbloods, like himself with one muggle parent, should be checked up on by the Ministry.

In most cases of domestic abuse the victims are too afraid, or have nowhere else to go, and they are forced to stay in an intolerable environment. His mum, Eileen, was one such case. If someone from the Ministry would have come and given her a viable way out of her situation, and a way for her and her son to survive in their world, she would have left Tobias in a heartbeat. Alas, it didn't happen that way but at least Severus managed to escape to safety.

The wayward snake shifted in his chair beside the fire, pulling himself out of the whirlwind of thoughts the last few weeks evoked in him, and watched Walburga smother Regulus with attention while Sirius watched on in amusement. Severus cast his onyx eyes to Orion who was sitting contently in the chair across from him. He heard Sirius bark out a laugh causing both men to turn toward the sofa where the rest of the inhabitants of Number Twelve were seated. They all watched Regulus huff in annoyance and put his hair back into it customary ponytail.

Severus couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped from his lips; Regulus looked like a very angry cat at the moment. It seemed he didn't care for having his perfect coif tampered with; much to his parents and everyone else's amusement. Sirius, who never knew when to quit, ruffled his brother's hair again. A louder bark of laughter was heard from the Black heir when his younger brother actually hissed at him.

Walburga chuckled but soon became serious; "Now, now, I think we have some things to speak about now that Severus is on the mend. Over the course of these past weeks many things have changed around here and I want to speak to Sirius about them." The onyx eyed boy glanced at Sirius in confusion and curiosity; what changed?

Sitting back he decided to listen to what the Lady Black had to say to her first son; it should be interesting to say the least. Walburga shifted on the sofa to face her oldest child; a small smile on her face to show she meant no harm and Sirius shouldn't worry. "When you came to us to ask for Severus to stay here you spoke of many things; one of which was your disillusionment of Dumbledore and secondly your newly found dislike of muggles."

"Sirius, what I want to know is are you willing to listen to us, let us teach you what you need to know? Before you answer please think this through. Your father and I will not begrudge you the time to consider our offer. I know it is overwhelming when all you believed was true is ripped away from you and proved to be lies."

Severus looked at his former nemesis, shock shining in his coal black eyes. Sirius didn't like Dumbledore? Or muggles? How did that happen and where was he when it did? Yes, Sirius was being nicer to him almost to the point of being a mother hen but he thought it was that overbearing sense of Gryffindorishness that caused it. Now, his whole outlook on one Sirius Orion Black was changing and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Taking a deep breath he waited for the other boy's response; Regulus and Orion looked just as interested in Sirius' answer as he did though all of them were trying to hide it. Eventually, the oldest Black son spoke; "I would like to learn about our family and traditions, like I did when I was younger. I want to make you proud of me."

"As for Dumbledore I may respect his power and knowledge but as a person he disgusts me to the core. What he did to Severus is unforgiveable in my eyes. He allowed a magical child to be abused and starved at the hands of his family, by a filthy muggle. I will never follow a man like that; if the old coot could do that to Severus what else could he do?"

"I never would have guessed the Headmaster to be so cruel and cold. He comes off so kind and grandfatherly. It's really shocking and at first I couldn't even process it but it has to be true. Severus may be many things but a liar isn't one of them and I believe him."

"It'll be hard to distance myself from the man; all my school career I've been a typical Gryffindor, following Dumbledore and James' lead, but I see now that it isn't the best way, or right path, for me. I'm a Black and I can't turn my back on my family for a man who would throw a child's wellbeing away simply because he's a Slytherin or a bit darker than the Headmaster would like."

Severus was taken aback; all this came about because of him and the way he was treated? It was earth shattering for him that Sirius would care so much. That the vicious, and unfair, treatment received at the hands of Dumbledore and his father affected the other boy so much that he changed his long held views; the very thought was staggering! It was unbelievable but Severus felt warm inside when he thought about him meaning something to the Gryffindor.

Sirius' smooth voice brought him out of his reverie; "As for muggles I want nothing to do with them. I have no interest in hunting them or killing them but I want nothing to do with them. I know I will have to deal with them sometimes but other than the necessary contact I want to stay as far away from them as possible. I know not all muggles are like Severus' father but I will not take the risk to find out."

"I know James, Remus, and Peter won't agree with my new way of thinking but I can't help that and it does hurt to know they may not like me after this. However, this is what is best for me and my family and, hopefully, the others will understand my new views. I'm not optimistic but I can still hope they will. I mean I'm not any different than how I used to be; I just don't like muggles and Dumbledore is no longer my personal savior."

Severus listened to Sirius' words; the other boy still wanted to be friends with his Marauders. That wouldn't happen Severus was sure of that. The three Gryffindors were too brainwashed by Dumbledore to see the validity of Sirius' words. No, they would turn away from Sirius in an instant once he spoke of his new views and outlooks.

The onyx eyed boy knew it would hurt Sirius terribly when his alleged best friends turned away from him but there was nothing he could do for the other. Except one thing, shifting in his seat he cleared his throat. When everyone was looking at him he began; "Sirius, I know we've never been friends but I wanted you to know I appreciate all you've done for me. And if your friends don't accept you I hope you know I still will."

Sirius grey eyes lit up and a bright smile split his face; "Thanks, Sev, that means a lot!" Severus cringed at the nickname but said nothing about it, yet. Regulus knocked his shoulder against his brother's; "I hope you know the same goes for me too. Now that you're thinking right we can be close again. I missed you, Siri."

Severus looked away from the touching scene when Sirius hugged his little brother close and began mumbling something he couldn't hear into the smaller boy's ear. He was happy that Regulus and his brother were getting along together. The onyx eyed male knew how much it hurt his younger friend when his brother turned his back on the family.

When the two brothers broke away they were both smiling, making their parents smile in return as they watched on. Orion broke the content silence, his strong voice flowing through the finely furnished room; "Well now that that's taken care of I wanted to speak to you about what we want to teach you, all of you. Severus, I know your father was a muggle but I saw a few records when I was at the Ministry that stated your mother was a Prince; is this true?"

Severus nodded; "It is, sir. My mother was a pureblood but was disowned when she became pregnant by my father, Tobias Snape, and with nowhere to go she married him. I'm not sure what that means for me but I do want to learn more about the wizarding world, like a pureblood would. This place is my home and I want to be the best I can be."

Orion sent a pleased look Severus' way before he continued; "I believe a trip to Gringotts is in order. The last of the known Prince lines died about three years ago; your grandfather I believe was the last Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince."

"Anyway, we will take a trip to the goblins and see where you stand in terms of inheritance; if you do have the right to claim the title of heir I will instruct you in the same things Sirius and Regulus will be learning. Also, you three boys will be learning about the Dark Arts; nothing severe, or illegal, so don't worry about that. I, and Walburga, will be introducing you to them and teaching you how to control them."

"The Dark Arts are a brilliant and beautiful thing but they can be addictive and dangerous. Without the proper control you will become lost in them and unable to bring yourself back to reality. Your cousin, Bellatrix, is a perfect example of what can happen from doing too much, too fast, in regards to dabbling in the Dark Arts.'

"Hopefully, your aunt and uncle will be able to help her retain her mind but it is doubtful at this point. Bella is enamored with the Dark Arts and sees nothing wrong with the way she is. I fear your cousin will have to be committed to St. Mungo's for treatment before her condition deteriorates to the point of no return."

Orion chuckled without mirth; "I apologize for getting sidetracked but I wanted you three to be aware of the downfalls of the Dark Arts. You will be learning very powerful magic and with this knowledge brings great responsibility. We, Walburga and I, will not allow you to become lost in them. Does anyone have any questions?"

Severus had nothing to say at this time. He was looking forward to learning the Dark Arts properly; there was information, as limited as it was, at Hogwarts about the darker magics but they were mere mentioning's; nothing expansive or complete. Here, with the Black family, he could grow as a Dark wizard. Here he could safely hone his craft and become something better than he was under the guidance of knowledgeable adults.

When no questions were posed Orion nodded; "Alright, for today I want you boys to relax. Tomorrow, we will be going to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. Severus and I will be visiting Gringotts to check on his inheritance; if he has no inheritance coming I will be setting up a vault for him."

Severus made to protest but Orion held up his hand, looking around Severus saw each Black was smiling warmly at him; "Severus, you are our ward now. Walburga and I will not allow you to settle for anything less than the best. You deserve all you wish for after the life you've led. I will not hear any protests from you on the matter."

The newest addition to the Black family nodded and gave the family a weak grin; "Thank you, all of you. I never thought it would be like this when I stumbled into this house. I'm grateful to you all and I hope to make you proud of me." Walburga shook her head; "Severus, just do your best and learn as much as you can. As long as you try your hardest we will not be disappointed with you."

"Now, boys I think you should get your school lists together and check to see what else you may need tomorrow from Diagon." Severus knew they were being dismisses and stood to leave; Sirius and Regulus following him out of the room and up the stairs to their rooms.

The onyx eyed boy's room was across from Regulus and he quite liked it. Severus bid the Black brothers goodbye and stepped into his bedroom; the room was large and airy, sunlight shined into the room from two large windows on the wall facing the door. A fireplace was situated opposite from the foot of the bed, it was unlit as it was summer time, but it would make the room quite warm in the winter. The color scheme was calming; many shades of blues and greens, mixing with luxurious creams and browns.

The furniture was a dark cherry wood, shined to gleam in the afternoon sun. The floors were a deep almost black wood covered with soft rugs in emerald green. The bed was the best though in Severus' opinion. It was queen sized and so soft it felt like you were lying on a cloud. He'd never slept so well in his life and he thanked Merlin every night that he was living at Number Twelve.

His life was always so hard but now it was looking up; he hoped he would be able to send Lily a letter soon so he could tell her what was going on. With a sigh he sat down in the chair next to window and looked outside; the view from his room was of the well-kept garden.

He relaxed as he didn't need to make a list of what he needed tomorrow from the Alley; Severus needed everything. When he left Spinner's End he escaped with the clothes on his back and his wand, everything else was replaceable to him. For now he wore Sirius' old clothes that no longer fit him; they were still a bit big on his frame but then again he was quite skinny.

However, Severus knew even at top condition he'd be considerably less broad than Sirius was. The onyx eyed boy had taken after his mother in his slender build and aristocratic face; only his dark eyes and slightly bigger than normal nose showed his father's contribution to his looks. Leaning back into the soft cushion he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunlight warming his pale skin; tomorrow he would go to Gringotts and see if he was a eligible to become an heir in his own right.

Morgana, he truly hoped he was. It would be a dream come true to be recognized by his mother's family, even if all of them were dead. Pushing away any sad thoughts of his mother he let himself drift into a doze.

_**Well we've heard from Severus and next time we will be moving onward into the plot some more. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**I feel strongly in regards to domestic abuse. No one should have to live in fear of their parent(s) or lover/spouse. No one should have to walk on eggshells in their own home. Most abuse victims are terrified to stay but they're also terrified to leave; where would they go? Who will help them when they leave? Who will keep them safe? People tend to look down on domestic violence victims. Often times asking why they didn't just leave but it isn't that easy, especially when there are kids involved. Okay that rant came from nowhere... **_

_**Also, I am going to integrate the Dark Lord into this fic but he will not be a raving lunatic. Nope, no sir, he will not! So stay tuned lovelies!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sirius' Awakening_

_Notes: More Severus, and plot, this chapter. ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_He relaxed as he didn't need to make a list of what he needed tomorrow from the Alley; Severus needed everything. When he left Spinner's End he escaped with the clothes on his back and his wand, everything else was replaceable to him. For now he wore Sirius' old clothes that no longer fit him; they were still a bit big on his frame but then again he was quite skinny._

_However, Severus knew even at top condition he'd be considerably less broad than Sirius was. The onyx eyed boy had taken after his mother in his slender build and aristocratic face; only his dark eyes and slightly bigger than normal nose showed his father's contribution to his looks. Leaning back into the soft cushion he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunlight warming his pale skin; tomorrow he would go to Gringotts and see if he was a eligible to become an heir in his own right._

_Morgana, he truly hoped he was. It would be a dream come true to be recognized by his mother's family, even if all of them were dead. Pushing away any sad thoughts of his mother he let himself drift into a doze._

_**~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 4~*~*~*~*~**_

Walking through Diagon Alley with the Black men the next day was a new experience for Severus. Normally, he'd be wearing scruffy clothes and scraping through second hand bins to collect his things; he was receiving a stipend from Hogwarts to be able to purchase his necessities.

Now, he wore quality robes, granted they were Sirius' old robes, and had to bite his tongue from speaking out about Orion purchasing all of his needed school supplies, which included a whole new custom fit wardrobe. Nothing bought was secondhand.

It was new sensation to touch the fine material gracing his body; he felt more at home in these clothes than he ever had in his hand-me-downs and thrift shop purchases. His mother would be so proud if she saw him at this moment and he hoped that where ever she was she was smiling.

Yes, Eileen Prince Snape may not have been the best mother but she loved her son enough to shield him from his vicious father. It took him a long time to see past his mother's submission to his father as anything but weakness. Now, that Severus was older, he saw it as it was; his mother was only eighteen when he was born, disowned and afraid. Could he blame her for latching onto the one constant in her life?

That constant being, from what his mother told him, a smooth talking Tobias Snape. Maybe at one time his father was a normal hardworking man and father but by the time Severus could remember anything Tobias was a bully and a drunk. No fond memories existed about the man who spawned him and he doubted there ever would be.

But those dark times were in the past; he had the Blacks now and he was feeling better and better every day under Walburga's care. He reveled in the envious stares he was getting from several classmates as he walked with Orion toward Gringotts; Sirius and Regulus were going to Quality Quidditch Supply while he and the Lord Black went to Gringotts about his possible inheritance.

Entering the large white marble building the two men approached an available teller and explained what they were hoping to accomplish with their visit that day. The goblin at the counter nodded and excused himself for a moment before returning with another goblin. The newly arrived goblin escorted them to a meeting room, bowing them into the room, before departing.

Severus became nervous when they entered the large conference room; two goblins sat at the far side of the table. The one on the right was old and well-dressed with a no nonsense manner while the other looked younger and bit more friendly. When both men sat down the older goblin began the meeting; "Welcome, Lord Black, the goblin at the counter has informed me that Mr. Snape wishes to check if he is eligible for any inheritance. Is this true?"

Orion nodded curtly before turning to Severus; "Severus, this is King Ragnuk the Third. He oversees the English Division of Gringotts and also manages the high level accounts, such as the Black's." The Black Lord indicated the younger goblin, who was scribbling away on a piece of parchment; "That is his scribe, Gornuk, and he will keep an accurate record of our meeting. This is standard in any meeting dealing with inheritance issues."

The onyx eyed boy nodded; "I understand; it's a pleasure to meet you King Ragnuk and you as well Gornuk. If it wouldn't be too forward may I answer your questions instead of Lord Black?"

Ragnuk nodded, and gave a sharp toothed smile, indicating that Severus should continue speaking. "Thank you, to answer your question I am here to check on any inheritance due to me from my mother's family. She was disowned but I don't know what that means for me."

"She never mentioned that they hadn't recognized me as a part of the Prince family and I came here today to check." Orion smiled a small smile at the nervous teen, making Severus relax a bit; he really didn't want to look like an idiot in front of his caretaker or the King of the bloody Goblins.

Never in a million years did he think he'd ever meet the King of the Goblins but then again after living with the Black family he was getting quite used to the unexpected happening as if it was totally normal.

Ragnuk waved his hand and a silver stiletto dagger, outfitted with Runes and Rubies on the hilt, flew into his hand along with a sheet of pure white parchment; "I understand, Mr. Snape. Now, in order to see if you're eligible for the Prince vaults and any other assets we must test your blood and magic."

"The dagger, as you can see, is enchanted as is the parchment. When you cut your ring finger on your dominant hand the blade will draw out your magic into the spilled blood. Once the blood, infused with your magic, is drawn you will allow three drops to fall onto the parchment. After that the parchment and you blood will do the rest. Do you have any questions?"

Severus and Orion both stated they did not. Satisfied with their negative answers Ragnuk offered the blade and paper to Severus; upon taking the blade the onyx eyes teen grit his teeth and nicked his ring finger on his right hand. The sensation was a bit odd, he could feel the blade taking his magic and mixing it with his blood, but after a moment it stopped.

Looking up he noticed the King of the Goblins nodding in satisfaction, letting the teen know the process was going as it should, and gestured for Severus to drop the blood onto the waiting parchment. Taking a deep breath, and taking strength from Orion's warm eyes, the young man allowed the life giving liquid to drip onto the paper.

The results were almost instantaneous; the blood began to form words and within two minutes the results were clear. They read as followed;

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_Born: January 9, 1960_

_Father: Tobias Matthew Snape_

_Mother: Eileen Alandra Snape, nee Prince - Deceased (formally disowned from the House of Prince on April 18, 1959; disownment does not apply to the child known as Severus Tobias Snape.)_

_Entitlements:_

_Prince Vault Number: 418 (trust vault established by paternal grandfather, Severus Michaelis Prince on January 12, 1960) Balance: 5,000 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 26 Knuts _

_Prince Vault Number: 684 (cannot be accessed until majority is reached) Balance: 5,000,000 Galleons, 12 Sickles, and 15 Knuts_

_Prince Vault Number: 669 (Prince Heirloom Vault - cannot be accessed until majority) Vault has not been inventoried_

_Prince Manor: (cannot be accessed until majority) Unplottable and Blood Warded_

_Prince Heir Ring_

_Letter from Severus Michaelis Prince; written at the same time as his will was created and witnessed by Ragnuk the Third on January 12, 1960._

Severus sat in shock when he finished reading; he had a trust vault?! Why had his mother never said anything to him about it and for that matter why hadn't he known? He was scraping by when he had galleons available to him?!

This made no sense at all; "King Ragnuk, why wasn't I informed of my having a trust vault?" The old goblin sneered; "We sent your statements to your parents, as is our policy until you turn seventeen, at Spinner's End; it is not Gringotts' issue that you did not receive them."

Well that explained it. Apparently, Tobias was keeping things from both his deceased mother and him. Or had his mother known and been too afraid to tell Severus? The man was truly an ass but Severus was thankful the man known as his father couldn't access his Prince Vaults, even if he knew about them. He'd be broke if that was the case! Sighing, he shoved the useless thoughts out of his mind.

He would never have to deal with Tobias Snape again, unless he chose to, and now he could become a true, and recognized, part of his mother's family. He was a Prince now; "Excuse me, King Ragnuk, but will I be able to change my middle name to Circinus and last name to Prince?" Orion chuckled at his charge's eagerness but said nothing, leaving Ragnuk to answer; "You may, Mr. Snape."

Severus beamed at them, not caring that he wasn't acting like a proper Slytherin at the moment. All that mattered to him was he was finally getting rid of that awful middle and last name; Tobias Snape, it brought no feelings of familial care or love. It only brought horrible memories of abuse, drunken rants, and his mother's brutal death.

Yes, he would be quite happy to leave those names in the past with the bastard who donated sperm to create him. But he treasured his first name even more; it was unique and belonged to his grandfather, he hadn't known that before. Even though he never met the man he knew he must have been loved by his mother's father to be allowed to inherit the Prince heirship and vaults.

And he was named after the man after all, which brought him to his next question; "May I have the letter my grandfather wrote me?" Ragnuk nodded, tapping the parchment on the line where the letter was listed, and with a flash an envelope made out of fine quality parchment appeared. Severus smiled softly when he saw his name written on the front in perfect cursive.

Gently, he picked up the letter and slipped it into his robes; he'd read it later in private where he would be alone to express himself freely. Taking a deep breath he focused and let his face settle back into a neutral expression; Orion just chuckled again as he watched the teenage Severus change back into the formidable Slytherin.

"Thank you, King Ragnuk. Now, what do I need to do change my name?" The older goblin handed him the parchment where his name and entitlements were written and with another wave an archaic looking quill appeared on the table next to the parchment; "Take the quill; don't be alarmed if you feel a bit of pain using it. It's a Blood quill and like the dagger it will pull your magic, along with your blood, from your veins."

"As I was saying; you'll take the quill and cross out your current name. After you've crossed it out your old name will disappear and you'll have to fill in a new one. You are allowed to change your name due to the fact that you've claimed the inheritance left to you by your grandfather."

"Only you are capable of making this change, no one else. However, be careful as this change is permanent and cannot be changed once it is filed, not until you become bonded, or married, to another."

"Once you've written your new name the parchment will disappear, filing itself here at the bank, at Hogwarts, and at the Ministry of Magic." Severus digested the goblins words, listening carefully, and picked up the Blood quill; his decision made.

With a sigh he slashed out his former name, wincing when the pen cut into the back of his hand to draw the needed blood and magic. The onyx eyed teen knew he wanted to use the names he'd mentioned to Ragnuk earlier and without any further hesitation Severus wrote his new name proudly; Severus, for his grandfather, Circinus, for the Black's since it was a constellation, and lastly Prince.

When he placed the quill down the paper flashed bright white and disappeared to wherever it would be filed with Gringotts, Hogwarts, and the Ministry. Orion placed a strong hand on the teen's shoulder and squeezed it; Severus could feel the pride radiating off the older man and smiled a small smile towards his caretaker in gratitude for all that the man, and his family, had done for him.

The Black Lord removed his hand and faced Ragnuk; "Now, I believe Mr. Prince is entitled to his heir's ring, yes?" The King of the Goblins smirked; "Indeed, Mr. Prince is entitled to it." Ragnuk tapped his claw against the table in a series of taps; Severus watched in interest wondering what the goblin was doing. Orion, on the other hand seemed to think it was totally normal.

Once the tapping stopped they remained silent for a few minutes; Severus was about to ask what was going on when the door opened and another goblin entered holding a ring box in its hand. Ragnuk introduced the newly arrived goblin; "Mr. Prince, this is Karnak. He manages the Prince vaults and has for many years."

"If you have any questions regarding your vaults he will be whom you speak, or write, to. Also, all your statements will now be forwarded to your attention, not your father's."

The newly anointed Prince nodded, showing he understood what Ragnuk said and also to greet his Account Manager, but his eyed were watching the box avidly, knowing exactly what Ragnuk's tapping must have done, and precisely what was in the ring box.

Karnak stepped up to the table and bowed to his King before placing the box on the table and left the conference room but not before bidding them all goodbye with another bow. When the door closed behind Karnak Ragnuk opened it and examined the enclosed ring closely.

After a moment of observing the ring Ragnuk pushed the container toward Severus, letting the raven haired teen see the ring that was his birthright. It was beautiful! The ring was made of shining white gold with a large opal in the center, which was surrounded in each side by the Prince's Coat of Arms.

The Ancient and Noble House of Prince's Coat of Arms was a cauldron with wisps of vapor rising from the top, a wand leaning against the cauldron, and a snake coiled at the bottom; it was gorgeous and it suited Severus to a tee. He wondered if the House of Prince was a line renowned for its ability to brew potions. And if they were always sorted into Slytherin?

It was something he would like to know; maybe Orion knew? He'd make sure to ask when they returned to Number Twelve and he finished reading the letter from his grandfather. Shaking himself out of his daze, Severus reached for the ring, sliding it out of the box and onto his right ring finger; the ring resized itself immediately, accepting him as heir.

Ragnuk cleared his throat; "Now, is there any other business you have today, Lord Black? Mr. Prince?" Severus shook his head in the negative while Orion answered verbally; "Yes, actually, I'd like Severus to get a Gringotts' Charge Card so he doesn't have to come here to withdraw money the next time he's in Diagon Alley or wishes to go shopping."

The King of the Goblins nodded; "Of course, the tellers in the atrium will be able to accommodate you. Now, if you'll excuse us I have other matters to attend to." Both men rose and bowed to the exiting goblins. When the creatures left the room Severus and Orion followed them and visited an available goblin teller.

After they'd received Severus' Gringotts card, along with the key to his trust vault, the two raven haired men exited the bank and into the afternoon sun. The onyx eyed teen was excited; he had money and he was a true Prince now. He'd been accepted by his magical family and it felt glorious!

Lily would never believe any of this! He'd have to write her when he returned home. Home; he had a real home now! It was funny how he already thought of Grimmauld Place as his home when he'd lived at Spinner's End his whole life and considered it more of a prison.

Orion grasped Severus' bicep and turned them toward Quality Quidditch Supplies so they could collect Sirius and Regulus. Both Black sons would be eager to know what happened at Gringotts and Severus found himself equally excited to tell them about his experience.

This must be what having a real family, and friends, feels like. Severus liked it very much and couldn't see himself giving this up for the world.

_**Alright, I've covered much of what I wanted to cover summer wise; only one more summer chapter to go and then it's back to school.**_

_**I know this is a bit dry but it is necessary to building my plot. I refuse to skim on the substance just to skip to more exciting/slashy scenes. Also, the next few chapters will be in Sirius' POV. Be patient with me; we're getting there. Please and thank you!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sirius' Awakening_

_Notes: Sirius' POV this time and the plot is moving ahead! ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_After they'd received Severus' Gringotts card, along with the key to his trust vault, the two raven haired men exited the bank and into the afternoon sun. The onyx eyed teen was excited; he had money and he was a true Prince now. He'd been accepted by his magical family and it felt glorious! _

_Lily would never believe any of this! He'd have to write her when he returned home. Home; he had a real home now! It was funny how he already thought of Grimmauld Place as his home when he'd lived at Spinner's End his whole life and considered it more of a prison._

_Orion grasped Severus' bicep and turned them toward Quality Quidditch Supplies so they could collect Sirius and Regulus. Both Black sons would be eager to know what happened at Gringotts and Severus found himself equally excited to tell them about his experience. _

_This must be what having a real family, and friends, feels like. Severus liked it very much and couldn't see himself giving this up for the world._

_**~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 5~*~*~*~*~**_

Sirius walked aimlessly through the garden at Number Twelve, idly twirling his wand, in deep thought. These past weeks had flown by in a haze of lessons with both his parents; Regulus and Severus attending them with him. So far he'd had etiquette, wizarding laws, how to manage the Black vaults, and Dark Arts drummed into his head; not to mention he'd still had to complete his summer homework!

Merlin, this summer was a constant blur of activity and change but he couldn't complain, not at all. He'd never felt closer to his parents and brother. Sirius know felt like a part of his family again; they learned together and, also, laughed together.

The addition of Severus into their home was a wonderful change too. The Black heir felt a close bond forming with his year mate and enjoyed chatting with the Slytherin. They'd both one day assume the title of Lord and be required to lead their respective Houses.

It was also nice to know that no matter what happened when he returned to Hogwarts he'd still have Severus' friendship. And he had a feeling he would need the Prince heir when he faced James again and the Potter found out about Sirius' change of heart in regards to Dark magic and Dumbledore. He'd already here enough about him skipping out on visiting James' for the last two weeks of summer.

Sirius still didn't completely understand why he hadn't gone to visit his fellow Marauder; it somehow felt wrong to leave Severus, and his family, after they'd finally begun to get along. His parents hadn't voiced their opinion either way on the matter, saying they respected his choice to visit the Potter heir; even if they despised the other Gryffindor's family.

So much was going on with his life! It was unreal just how much was different but he liked it better this way. He felt at home in his skin for the first time in a long time; like he should have been doing the things he was this summer every summer he was home. It made him feel so stupid that he'd fought these feelings for so long; at first it was to spurn his parents then it was to fit into Gryffindor.

Now, he would be himself. No one said a Dark wizard couldn't be accepted into Gryffindor. It was really ridiculous really when you thought about it. Not all Dark wizards were evil just like not all Light wizards were good; Dumbledore was a right arse and he was a Light wizard. So, really did it matter that he was more Dark inclined than Light?

Sirius was still the same, fundamentally, as he'd always been. But he felt like he'd changed a bit for the better. No longer would he bully Severus, or anyone else for that matter. He would walk his own path and do what he felt was right for his own conscience not for anyone else's. If some people didn't like that, and some undoubtedly wouldn't, they could go to hell for all he cared.

His family, and true friends, would stand by him; the rest well they weren't important enough to care about. Lily Evans was, un-expectantly, supportive of his choices. Apparently, Severus wrote to her and explained all that was going on with him. While, Sirius knew the red head wasn't ecstatic about the tutoring in Dark Arts but she held her tongue; well at least from what Sirius saw in her letters.

Maybe she was waiting to see him and Severus again before she unloaded on them about the dangers of Dark Arts? IT was a pointless endeavor though. Sirius wouldn't stop his lessons in Dark magic over the summer; not until he'd mastered them to a degree he felt comfortable using them on his own. The Black heir was well aware of the dangers of Dark magic addiction; need he mention his now marginally insane cousin, Bellatrix?

However, he didn't think Lily would care all too much. Well as long as Severus, Sirius, and even Regulus were careful and safe about their usage of Dark magic. Lily was an intelligent girl and appreciated knowledge no matter where it came from and unlike most muggleborns she understood that Dark didn't equate to evil. It was a shame she was one of the rare few who did.

Sirius wanted to curse the Ministry, and Dumbledore, for their constant crusade to slander, and restrict, the Darker Arts. To families like Sirius' they were taking away their heritage by doing so. The Blacks were a Dark House, like the Malfoys and the Princes; to take away their right to practice the magic that was rightfully theirs by birth was ridiculous and not to mention unfair!

Besides it wasn't like Dark families stopped using the Dark Arts, or ceased teaching them to their children. Nope, they just did it quietly over summers. It was laughable that the Ministry actually thought they were putting a stop to evil wizards by outlawing the Dark Arts; it wasn't like people stopped using the Unforgivable just because they made them illegal.

What right did anyone have to tell a wizard what magic, and what spells, they could and could not use? It was all magic wasn't it? It was the intent that mattered more than anything; at least in Sirius' mind. Would it be wrong to use the Avada if it saved his brother's life? The Black heir didn't think so and he figured many people wouldn't either.

Spying the stone bench at the heart of the garden Sirius sat himself down to enjoy the sun. Unfortunately, he was so deep in thought he didn't notice someone else was already seated. The sound of someone chuckling brought him out of his thoughts and when he looked to his right he met Severus' happy onyx eyes. He snorted; "Sorry about that Severus. I didn't even notice you there."

The other boy rolled his eyes but smiled; "I noticed that. Now, what's on your mind that you're a million miles away?" The Black heir shifted so he was facing Severus; the other boy mirroring his motions so they were facing each other now; "I was thinking about a lot of stuff. What it'll be like at Hogwarts once the others find out about my new views."

"I was thinking about the Dark Arts and why they're illegal. Just lots of stuff, nothing too heavy." Severus watched him for a moment; it amazed Sirius that the other boy could read him so well and the Slytherin always seemed to know what to say to make him feel better. Who would have thought that Severus Prince was good at being supportive and comforting? Damn sure not Sirius but he found he liked this unexpected side of Severus, very much.

"Don't worry so much about what other people think, Sirius. Soon you and I will be graduating and making our way in the real world. School yard grudges and issues are trivial when you think about what we'll be dealing with when we get jobs of our own. Besides, you're a good person and if your friends don't accept you then let them hang."

Sirius smiled at how Severus seemed to spit out the word friends, as if it offended him or something. But he couldn't deny the truth in his new friend's words. Did it really matter what his fellow Marauders thought? It did a bit but it was mostly because if he lost them what would he do then? They'd been his only friends since he was eleven; if James, Peter, and Remus weren't around who would he have.

Severus knocking his shoulder into his made him smile at his stupidity; he'd still have Severus, Regulus, and maybe Lily. True, he may lose the others but he would still have people who would care for him. Another thing to consider was this change would open the door to new friends. It was still hard to imagine not having his first three friends around but if it had to happen it had to happen.

Sirius would miss them, and the relationship they shared, but he wouldn't deny who he was for them. The Black heir refused to live a lie just for the sake of their sensibilities. Why should he feel ashamed to be a Dark wizard when they weren't ashamed of being Light? Why should he feel dirty, and wrong, for practicing something that felt so right?

He shouldn't and he would have to remember that when he went back to Hogwarts in a few days. Sirius would face judgment for his choices; he knew that but he was no coward and he would not back down from what he knew was the right thing for him. And he had gained for more than he stood to lose; he had the love of his parents; something he never lost but he did fail to appreciate, a great friend in Severus, and Regulus and his once fractured relationship was being rebuilt stronger than before.

With a catlike grin he sidled up to lean against Severus' side; "You know, Severus, you always know what to say to make me feel better. I'm glad you're here and that I finally got to see why Regulus, and Lily, saw in you from the beginning." The onyx eyed teen blushed, adorably if Sirius had an opinion, but smiled that small but sincere smile.

This year would be difficult with everything going on with Sirius; between OWL's and his changed loyalties, but he'd get through it like he always did.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

Sirius climbed onto the scarlet train after he'd bid goodbye to his parents and separated from Regulus and Severus; the Slytherins had their own section of the train just like the Gryffindors did. With a bracing breath he opened the compartment door that had the loud voices filtering from it, coming face to face with his three friends. Remus smiled timidly, Peter grinned and waved, while James scowled and turned away in a huff.

For Morgana's sake! He knew James would be a bit irritated by Sirius' change of heart to come visit him over the summer but he didn't think his friend would still be angry with him. With a sigh he sat down, trying to not be effected by the unpleasant vibe coming from the Potter heir. Now that he saw things in a different light Sirius noticed how childish his fellow Marauder could be.

And the funny part was Sirius wasn't sure why James was being such an arsehat; hadn't he explained why he couldn't make it to his Manor this summer? Yes, he had. Granted he didn't fill James in on all of what happened but the Black heir did explain that certain things had taken place over the summer and he couldn't make it this time.

James hadn't responded, tipping Sirius off to the Potter heir's irritation with him. However, the bespectacled teen needed to get over it! He had other obligations now and he couldn't just shirk them to go play with his friends whenever he wanted to. Sirius was becoming an adult, or at least maturing into one, and he had his own things to be taking care of. The grey eyed male, also, didn't have time for immature, idiotic, tantrums.

Deciding to cut the tension between them Sirius looked toward Remus, who was seated next to him, and Peter, who was across from him, and asked about their summers. He deliberately didn't ask James as he didn't feel like dealing with a petulant child right now and that was what James was acting like. The werewolf smiled kindly, looking relieved that they were talking again; "It was uneventful, just finishing homework and reading. Oh and I've been selected for Fifth Year Prefect."

Sirius smiled at his tawny haired friend; "Congrats, Moony! Why didn't you write and tell me you got picked?" Remus blushed at the praise; "Well I wanted to tell you all in person." Sirius smiled at his friend and Peter offered his "Congratulations" as well; even James deigned to grin toward Remus in acknowledgement.

The werewolf blushed an even brighter shade of red while he pinned his Prefect badge on his robes. Peter cleared his throat and began to tell Sirius all about his summer; it seemed the other teen had gone to France to visit his extended family for the first time. Sirius zoned out after a while, not that he wasn't interested, he was just over the attitude that he was getting from James.

The Potter heir was still sulking and glaring at him every five minutes or so. It seemed like James was waiting for something from Sirius; what he was expecting Sirius had no clue but if it was another apology for not coming during summer then the bespectacled boy would be waiting for quite a long while. The grey eyed teen had no intention of apologizing again.

He already did it once and that should have been enough for James. The rest of the train ride was spent with the three Marauders attempting to have a good time while the last of their group sulked, casting a gloomy cloud over the whole damn compartment.

Sirius was already getting tired of James' attitude and they weren't even at Hogwarts yet! And Sirius hadn't even told him about Severus yet! Merlin and Morgana that conversation wouldn't go over well at all but the situation was what it was.

Severus Prince was his, and Regulus', good friend and his parents' ward; James Potter would not get in between them. Not if Sirius had anything to say about it. The Black hair had made a promise to Severus that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him again and he intended to keep it.

_**So we are back at Hogwarts and the plot will begin to roll forward. **_

_**I'm going to portray James as a spoiled, cruel, brat since that's how I see him. Maybe the guy did mature at some point but from what I know he was a Grade A Asshole in school. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sirius' Awakening_

_Notes: Sirius' POV and the plot is moving ahead! ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_He already did it once and that should have been enough for James. The rest of the train ride was spent with the three Marauders attempting to have a good time while the last of their group sulked, casting a gloomy cloud over the whole damn compartment. _

_Sirius was already getting tired of James' attitude and they weren't even at Hogwarts yet! And Sirius hadn't even told him about Severus! Merlin and Morgana that conversation wouldn't go over well at all but the situation was what it was. _

_Severus Prince was his, and Regulus', good friend and his parents' ward; James Potter would not get in between them. Not if Sirius had anything to say about it. The Black heir made a promise to Severus that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him again and he intended to keep it. _

_**~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 6~*~*~*~*~**_

The train slowed down, approaching the station at Hogsmeade; the ride was filled with heavy silence, and stunted conversation, due to James continuous sulking and grumbling. Sirius wished it was like it used to be between the four of them but he knew he couldn't go back to that; too many things had happened over the summer for things to go back to the way they were between them.

However, his fellow Gryffindors didn't know this, yet. They would soon as Sirius had no intention of denying who he was. The Black heir planned to slowly introduce changes into his routine; greeting Regulus warmly, or smiling at Severus, maybe even being cordial toward the other Slytherins?

James, Remus, and Peter would accept it or not; he hoped at least Remus and Peter would be okay with his change in views. James, well Sirius believed he was a lost cause from the get go. The Potter heir was spoiled, big-headed, and extremely prejudiced against anything Dark or Slytherin; those last two encompassed exactly what Sirius, and his family, was.

But Sirius would try to hold out hope for his best friend. The Black heir couldn't with certainty say how things would shape up when he came clean about his reconciliation with his family. While he wouldn't come straight out and say he was learning the Dark Arts, that would be quite stupid, he knew his friends would get the drift when he eventually explained the favorable shift in dynamics between his family and him.

A soft jolt let him know the train was slowing down and they would disembark to get into the carriages soon. Sirius reached into his truck and pulled out his robes, putting them on quickly. The rest of his friends following his example, except for Remus who wore his robes since they left London. Once they were all dressed the four boys left the train and trekked to the carriages.

On the way Sirius' group crossed paths with Regulus' and the other Slytherins his little brother hung out with; the younger Black gave Sirius a smile which the older Black returned. Severus' face was unreadable as usual but his dark eyes were warm when he looked at Sirius, making the older grey eyed male beam a smile at him. He chuckled when the onyx eyed teen blushed, very cutely if Sirius thought so himself. Severus Prince truly was adorable.

James, like clockwork, spat out some type of venomous insult toward the group of snakes. Sirius wasn't exactly sure what was said by his obnoxious friend but it must have been unpleasant since Mulciber stepped forward and snarled at the Potter heir.

Before it could get too bad Regulus pulled Mulciber back into the group while Remus grabbed James to pull him toward a carriage. Sirius glanced at James, who was looking smug. The Black heir watched as his bespectacled friend turned away from the confrontation and made his way toward an empty carriage; the rest of the Marauders leaving with him.

Sirius didn't follow them. He turned to make sure his brother, and Severus, was alright and not too upset from whatever James said. He was relieved that they looked just fine; why wouldn't they be? James Potter went out of his way to be cruel to them; this encounter wasn't anything new.

But it was new for Sirius; this was the first time he was examining James' actions through his newly opened eyes. Whereas before he would have found some made up slight done to them by the students in green and silver to justify the start of a fight he now could see how his friend attacked the Slytherins for no reason.

His blood boiled; why was it like this between the Gryffindors and Slytherins? However, all to soon that familiar feeling of guilt, and shame, flooded him but he pushed it down; he would be behaving better toward his fellow students in the future.

Putting a smile on his handsome face he turned back toward his brother, and Severus, and gave them a wave before he made his way to carriage. But he stopped short when he saw the other Slytherins looking at him oddly. He watched them cautiously to see what they would do; would hexes be thrown like usual? He hoped not as he was sincerely outnumbered

Instead the collective group of snakes gave him a curt nod; their eyes not as cold as they used to be. It appeared Regulus was already spreading the good news about his brother's change of heart. Sirius couldn't find it in himself to care; whatever Regulus said was undoubtedly the truth and his younger brother was happy to have his older brother back with him. It had hit Sirius over the summer just how much his little brother missed him while he was being a prat toward his family.

Sirius, also, knew that Severus must have talked about the events he;d gone through over the summer. The Black heir wouldn't begrudge Severus the chance to finally be happy and have something good to talk about with his friends. Merlin knew the other teen had very little to be cheerful about in the past.

Plus, being the ward of the House of Black, and heir to the House of Prince, elevated Severus' status within Slytherin. This elevation gave him the respect he deserved as well as the recognition he knew the other boy craved. The added fact that his onyx eyed friend looked very handsome in his new, well made, school robes wasn't hurting Severus' attempts to ascend to the top of Slytherin's high society too much either.

It pleased the Black heir that his new friend was doing well; even if Sirius' life as he knew it was about to get infinitely more complicated. Whatever came he'd deal with it. A blur of red bouncing over to him with a smile on her face broke him out of his internal monologue dedicated to Severus Prince. Lily beamed up at him an began to chatter excitedly; "Sirius! It's so good to see you! Come on let's get a carriage before they all leave; you can moon over Severus later."

The Black heir glared at her, but didn't refute the fact that he may have been mooning over Severus, and allowed himself to be drug toward an open carriage. It would only be the two of them in the compartment and Sirius was thankful for that. He needed someone to talk to; someone who knew him before his change in outlook that wasn't Severus or Regulus.

Plus, Lily was already friends with Severus and Sirius knew she was somewhat up to date on the goings on in Sirius' life; how much she knew the oldest Black son was unsure of.

Lily watched him closely before speaking; "You look like you've got a lot on your mind. Alright, spill it, Sirius." The Black heir smirked, trust Lily to cut right to the point; "Well as you know, since he most likely told you, Severus is living with my family now and when he came to stay I found out some things...things that made me change my mind about stuff." Lily waved her hand to stop him; "Sirius, could you be more specific about these things you found ot about and stuff you changed your mind about?"

"Severus has told me a few things that happened over the summer but not all of it. He wrote, quite adamantly, that it wasn't his place to tell me about you and the goings on in your life." The grey eyed male smiled at that, feeling grateful that Severus allowed him the opportunity to tell who he wished about his life changes.

The Black heir leaned back into his seat, slouching a bit; "Alright, when Severus came to us he was beat to hell. Lily, it was horrible what his father was doing! When I found out I couldn't believe it; I mean how could someone's dad do that?"

"Then I thought about my treatment of him during school and I felt terrible! I was so disgusted with myself. So, I decided to change my ways and guess what? I found that Severus is a great friend and confidante. I really like him, you know. He's so different from me but that's good. He makes me feel calmer and makes me want to, I don't know, be better, I guess."

"But that's only one of the things that happened over the summer but the biggest change was my outlook on Dumbledore. Lily, did you know that the Headmaster knew about Severus' home life and sent him back!?" Sirius looked hard at Lily, waiting for her response. The red head's pretty green eyes hardened; "Oh, yes, I knew! I was shocked, and livid, that the Headmaster would send Sev back to that hell!"

"That's why my family, and I, always took Severus in when he showed up at our house over the summer. We all knew what was happening to him but what could we do? Sev refused to go to the cops." Sirius was confused as to what cops were but held his tongue; he'd ask Severus about them later. It was probably something muggly.

Lily continued on with her tirade; "Well since Sev wouldn't go to the cops and Dumbledore wouldn't do anything my family did what we could. You know patching him up and making sure he was alive and being fed. But this summer we went on vacation to France and I was so afraid for him. But then he told me Regulus offered his home as sanctuary if things got too bad."

"Turns out he needed it. I want to thank you Sirius; you and your family. If he didn't have you guys I don't know what would have happened to him. And he looks so good now! Whatever you, and your family, did for him it worked. I'm so happy for him and I'm really glad you won't be picking on him anymore; it really hurt his feelings but he never lets it show. Well you know how Sev is."

Sirius nodded; yes, he was quite familiar with Severus' way of dealing with things. The other teen pushed down his feelings and acted like other people's mean words, and actions, didn't bother him but they did. Sirius knew with certainty they did.

Hopefully, this year would be different for the adorable Slytherin. Sirius believed they would. Severus now had a family who would back him up, friends who would defend him. Did Sirius mention that Severus looked good? Well he did and this little nugget of fact would take away some of his friend's self-consciousness about his appearance.

All in all Severus was going to have a good year; Sirius wouldn't allow it to go any other way. And Morgana help the idiot who tried to hurt his new friend; he'd show them why the House of Black was feared universally. Apparently, he was creeping Lily out with the maniacal grin plastered on his face as the red head was looking at him warily. He shook his head and smiled, disarmingly, at her, putting her at ease again.

"I do know how Severus is, Lily. I really do, but now Severus has friends, and a family, that he can rely on, and confide in, since we know everything about what's happened to him. I'll make sure James doesn't mess with him; Remus and Peter will probably leave him be since it's never really been them wanting to pick on Severus, or anyone for that matter."

The red head nodded; "I'm glad to hear that! Now Sev and I can be seen together without worrying about James and you taunting him, or trying to hurt him, for speaking to me." Sirius flushed in shame, again; "Lily, I am sorry for that. I just, I don't even know why it bothered me so much to see you and Severus together. It just did and I...well I have no idea what to say. But it'll be alright now."

Lily just smiled at him knowingly, which confused Sirius, but said nothing and a few moments later the carriage stopped. The two Gryffindors opened the door and exited to go into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. James was sitting at the Gryffindor table glaring at Sirius for speaking, and walking, with Lily but he ignored it.

Lily was his friend too! And Sirius felt, much to his dismay, that she'd be a way better friend to him than James could ever be. Before they parted Lily leaned into him and murmured; "We can talk about the rest of your summer later, alright?"

Sirius merely nodded and went to sit with his fellow Marauders, rolling his grey eyes in exasperated irritation when he saw the look James was giving him. He braced himself for the inquisition that James would launch when he sat down. Much to Sirius' chagrin the Potter heir didn't disappoint him.

"What were you doing with Lily?! She's mine Sirius, you know that! Stay away from her; I don't like you being all cozy with her!" The Black heir sneered at his friend, thoroughly fed up with James' shite; "What was I doing with her? I was speaking to her, James. What did it look like I was doing? Last time I checked that was completely within the school rules and as for her being yours...since when?"

"Last time I checked Lily couldn't even tolerate your presence. You should get over it since I'm not_ 'staying away' _from her and I'll get cozy with whomever I like." Once done with his speech Sirius turned toward the front of the room to watch the sorting.

James just stared at him as if he'd been slapped before he snarled at the Black heir and turned in a huff to watch the sorting. Remus and Peter seemed not to know what to do and nervously glanced between their two friends, and the leaders of the Marauders. Sirius knew he would have to tell them a bit about what was going on with him. His attitude was changing too much for them not to begin to get curious about it.

With a sigh he decided to tell Peter first; the small boy was more open-minded. The blonde came from a neutral pureblood family. Remus was very a half-blood, which wasn't the issue; the issue was Remus' father, a pureblood, was one of Dumbledore's supporters. Remus believed the sun shone out the Headmaster's arse and that view was solidified when Remus was allowed to attend Hogwarts despite being a werewolf.

So Peter was Sirius' best bet when it came to unbiased ears. With another breathy sigh he began to serve himself dinner; when did the food arrive? He must have been really zoned out not to hear Dumbledore's start of term speech. With a shrug he stuffed a potato into his mouth, not tasting the food, and chewed slowly. He let his whirling thoughts and insecurities flood his mind.

Could he really do it? Could he really separate himself from James and his fellow Marauders if they couldn't accept him? It would be so easy to go back to the way things were before his eyes were opened. Just let himself be lulled back into the familiar interactions between James and himself. It would be so unbelievably easy; no at school knew of Sirius' change of heart except Severus, Regulus, and to some extent Lily.

If he was honest with himself Sirius was scared that he would be left alone without friends when the truth came out about his new life goals and views. When he was at Grimmauld it was so simple but now that he was back at Hogwarts he was uneasy about his plans. Sirius continued his spree of inner turmoil, every minute he was feeling even more confusion about what he should and should not do, until he felt eyes boring into his forehead from across the Great Hall.

Sirius looked up in curiosity to see who was staring at him with such fervor and realized it was Severus. The grey eyed male looked deeply into those warm dark eyes and found himself feeling better; he wouldn't be alone would he? No, even if he lost James, Remus, and Peter; hell even if he lost everyone, he wouldn't be alone.

He would still have Severus and his family in his life. And he realized that was just fine with him. He let a small, grateful, smile creep onto his face and remembered Severus' kind words spoken in the garden at Grimmauld Place over the summer.

He really was a stupid prat! Sure, he may lose some friends but were they really friends if they abandoned him for being himself? He didn't think so and he definitely knew Severus and Regulus would accept him and they would be there for him; no matter what happened. That would be good enough for him.

If others wanted to be his friend then so be it but he wouldn't break down because some people were narrow-minded idiots; and that applied to both Light and Dark families. For now he would do what needed to be done and let the bezoars fall where they may. He had other things to deal with other than his popularity; this was his O.W.L. year so studying would be paramount in his mind.

Sirius wouldn't be in Hogwarts forever so it would behoove him to do well in his classes and begin to make contacts amongst the other students. That was a slightly Slytherin thought wasn't it? Well he was a Black and if he hadn't mentally beat the damn Sorting Hat into submission he would have been in Slytherin.

Which at the time was the equivalent of being sentenced to hell but now he somewhat regretted his decision. Making allies, and acquaintances, would be much easier in Slytherin where many pureblooded children were sorted.

However, that wasn't the way it went for him. Now, Sirius was a Gryffindor with Slytherin tendencies and he would make it work. He was too damn stubborn to have it any other way. With a smile on his face he gave Severus a nod in thanks, really the onyx eyed teen always knew what to do to make him feel better, and went back to eating his dinner with much more gusto.

_**Alright, we are back at Hogwarts and James is already being put in his place. We will have a time skip coming up. James will also start to notice Sirius' odd behavior towards others...what will he do?**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sirius' Awakening_

_Notes: Hola All! Sorry for the delay in posting an update but life is insane right now. Anyway, the plot is moving ahead! ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Sirius wouldn't be in Hogwarts forever so it would behoove him to do well in his classes and begin to make contacts amongst the other students. That was a slightly Slytherin thought wasn't it? Well he was a Black and if he hadn't mentally beat the damn Sorting Hat into submission he would have been in Slytherin._

_Which at the time was the equivalent of being sentenced to hell but now he somewhat regretted his decision. Making allies, and acquaintances, would be much easier in Slytherin where many pureblooded children were sorted. _

_However, that wasn't the way it went for him. Now, Sirius was a Gryffindor with Slytherin tendencies and he would make it work. He was too damn stubborn to have it any other way. With a smile on his face he gave Severus a nod in thanks, really the onyx eyed teen always knew what to do to make him feel better, and went back to eating his dinner with much more gusto._

_**~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 7~*~*~*~*~**_

The first week back at Hogwarts was a blur for Sirius; just readjusting to classes after having the summer off was daunting, not to mention his constant juggling of people. Now that he rekindled his relationship with his baby brother the Black heir was eager to spend time with Regulus.

At first Sirius thought this would be an issue with his little brother's snaky associates but the Slytherins were being remarkably accommodating to the wayward lion. Whenever the eldest Black son approached his brother and the other snakes were around they'd cordially give Sirius a nod before making themselves scarce; for that Sirius was grateful.

He knew the Slytherins could have given him a hard time but they hadn't even though they would of had a right to torment him for his past actions against the House of green and silver. Merlin! James and him were truly horrible toward the upper year Slytherins; calling them Death Eaters and scum for no reason other than they were Slytherins.

How stupid could he be? Very, apparently but even with he'd done during his Hogwarts years his little brother, Severus, and the other members of the scaly house were willing to talk to him and if not speak to him at least tolerate his presence. But he was learning as he went and was taking this second chance with both hands; no one would ever put those rose colored glasses back onto his face again.

Having Regulus back meant the world to him and he wouldn't lose that for anything. He truly enjoyed chatting with his little brother about anything and everything. Sirius loved helping his brother out with school things; like a normal big brother would. He, also, delighted in teasing his brother about his crushes; most of which were boys.

The Black heir wondered if the attraction to males was in their blood. His dad, from what he'd heard from his Aunts and Uncles, used to be quite the playboy amongst both sexes before settling down with his mother. Not that Sirius was strictly gay; he found himself attracted to both sexes and one boy in particular. Of course that boy just had to be Severus Prince of all people! And that was both a good thing and a bad thing.

The good part was Severus was already adored by his family which went a long way in Sirius' new frame of mind. The bad part was James despised the other boy with a passion that rivaled the sun's heat. But Sirius would not let James Potter deter him from Severus. Over the past week Sirius had made an effort to be kind and friendly toward the newly named Prince heir; much to James' horror and Lily's happiness.

Severus, it seemed, was pleased that Sirius wasn't ignoring him now that they were back at Hogwarts. It made Sirius happy to make Severus happy and no one would stop him from getting what he wanted; James Potter be damned!

However, Sirius was at a loss on how to deal with his former best friend. He referred to James as his former best friend because that was what he was. Now, he was just a friend maybe even an associate. After Sirius about-face in beliefs and coming back to school and interacting with the Potter heir Sirius noticed how immature and bigoted James really was. The sad part was that the grey eyed teen used to fall directly in line with James' slanderous rhetoric.

Godric; had he really been that big of an arse?! Apparently he was according to Regulus, Severus, and Lily; they had expressed this opinion of him on a few occasions. Besides his brother and crush Lily was the only other bright spot in his school. They hadn't talked about what happened to him over the summer but she seemed to understand that it was something huge.

The red head didn't press however and allowed Sirius to speak on his own time. He appreciated it very much and when things calmed down a bit he would explain everything in full to her. Unfortunately, Lily was already getting frazzled and it was only the first week of school. James. It appeared, was still as set on winning her over and with every attempt to flirt he fell further and further away from his goal of winning Lily Evans.

Sirius found this hilarious now when in the past he really didn't get why Lily wouldn't want to date the Potter heir. It was funny how much one could change over a summer! But Sirius didn't regret it, not on bit. Severus was blossoming into a gorgeous young man, Regulus was happier than Sirius ever remembered seeing him, and he was on great terms with his family. He was still adjusting to his new views and beliefs but he was pleased that he was finally on the right path; better late than never, right?

Speaking of better late than never he really needed to get out of the Common Room and down to the library; he had a study date with Severus to get to. Well it was more of a study meeting but in his mind it was a date and he really didn't want to be late. The Prince heir hated people who were late; he saw it as a personal affront as if the tardy person was saying they didn't value the Prince's time.

Sirius figured you could see it like that but it just never mattered to him if someone was five minutes late, as long as they had a valid excuse did it matter? Yes, to Severus it did but Sirius had discovered a few quirks about his prospective love interest. The onyx eyed wizard was now meticulous about his cleanliness, fanatical about organization, and tyrannical about his studies but Sirius found most of his odd habits endearing and dare he say it cute; not that he would ever tell Severus that. The Black heir enjoyed living thank you!

Packing his books up Sirius stood and left the Common Room, ignoring the sounds of James calling his name and asking where he was going as he really didn't want to answer that and start another rant about Sirius changing. The Potter heir even refused to call Severus by his new last name; such an immature prat. Things were already strained between him and James and even the other Marauders were feeling it as well.

Remus was trying to be the peacekeeper, as usual, and the Werewolf really seemed to like that Sirius was focusing on his studies this term and not goofing off with James. Peter just went with it, not asking questions ever though the eldest Black son knew the smaller teen wanted to ask what was going on. Sirius planned to tell Peter soon, probably around the time he spoke to Lily.

He had a feeling that Peter would take it well as he was always closer to Sirius than he was to James and Remus. Maybe it was due to the fact that their families were similar in their views or it could be their personalities just clicked better. Who knew but out of the Marauders Sirius felt that Pettigrew would take his revelations the best.

His long legs carried him quickly to the library and, thankfully, Sirius was on time. Now all he needed to do was find his study buddy; if he were Severus where would he be? The back of the library in the most secluded, dark, corner. Destination in mind the raven haired wizard began to search for his partner, finding him exactly where he thought the other teen would be; in the back of the library in a shadowed, dusty, corner.

Severus looked up when he saw Sirius approaching and gave him that smile he only showed to Sirius and their eclectic family. It made the Black heir's hair skip a beat before it picked up again at a slightly elevated pace. Returning the smile Sirius sat down next to the smaller boy and unpacked his Potion's essay and book.

They'd reached an accord earlier in the week; Sirius would tutor Severus in Transfiguration and Severus would tutor Sirius in Potions; his weakest subject. Together they would breeze their O.W.L.'s, well that was the hope anyway. Besides there really wasn't a better person to seek help from in Potions than Severus.

The other teen was a genius in the subject and Sirius had no doubt that one day the Prince heir would achieve a Mastery in his favorite subject. The grey eyed teen on the other hand excelled in Transfiguration and had given a bit of thought at achieving a Mastery in the subject but for now he would focus on learning his subjects and his responsibilities as the Black heir and the future Lord of his family.

With his parchment, quills, and books now settled on the table he turned to his study partner, or his date as Sirius thought of Severus as, and began asking his many questions about the Potions lesson they'd had on Friday. The other raven lit up in excitement as he detailed why you had to shred the Nettles as opposed to chopping them, apparently by shredding them you released more of the plant's essence and liquor into the brew.

Sirius wondered why the idiots didn't write about this better method of shredding the Nettles in the damn book but he was sort of grateful the author didn't since it allowed him to spend time with his crush. From there the study session was underway, each teen asking their questions on the subject they struggled with and the other elaborating on why they did things the way they did in class. Neither teen ever followed the teacher's, or books, instructions seeing as they both had an intuitive grasp on their favored subject.

Toward the end they were both silent, scribbling away at their essays until Severus gave in and yawned an adorable little yawn. Why was it that Sirius was finding everything the Prince heir did adorable? It surely wasn't normal, was it? Did crushes really turn people into starry eyed idiots? Yes, they did because the grey eyed wizard had never seen anything as cute as a sleepy Severus.

However, his perusal of his partner was cut short when Severus turned toward Sirius and noticed the taller teen staring quite intently at him. When he raised a thin dark eyebrow in question the Black heir blushed slightly and looked away, causing the boy next to him to take on a confused expression; which looked absolutely adorable on his face.

Damn It! Keep your mind on the conversation and subject at hand not how attractive you find the guy next to you! At that moment Sirius wanted to punch himself in the damn face but settled for clearing his throat and speaking; "How have your classes been going? Anyone giving you trouble?" The Prince heir looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered; "Classes are going well, though I think the Professors are trying to kill us with homework but it is our O.W.L. year so what can you expect."

"As for anyone bothering me...no, no more than usual. A lot of purebloods are treating me better since I took up the mantle of Prince heir so that's nice. Potter is a pain in the arse but now that you're no longer joining in on the fun it's a lot easier to bear and deal with."

"Besides the Slytherins in my year always try to keep the idiot away from me so it's manageable." Sirius grit his teeth when Severus mentioned James' continued attempts to bully him. Yes, the eldest Black son knew James hated Severus but he thought that his fellow marauder would have left the onyx eyed teen alone for a little while; the damn school year just started!

He would have to sit his former best friend down soon and let him know the score but first he needed to talk to Lily and Peter. He needed allies within Gryffindor and he figured those two would be his best bet. Remus would be nice to have in his corner but he wouldn't hold his breath for it. The Lupin teen adored Dumbledore and would not take kindly to Sirius' new view on the old man.

And the Werewolf was also closer to James since he saw the Potter heir as his Alpha whereas he looked at Sirius as his pack mate; maybe Sirius should try to usurp James' status as Alpha in Remus' eyes. He shook that thought out of his mind, it would be too much work to overthrow James' status in Remus' eyes besides Sirius may be an Alpha male but he had no interest in rubbing it in people's faces like James did with his overbearing demeanor.

He would just have to hope that Remus would understand why Sirius felt the way he did now. However, now was not the time to think of such things. He was with Severus and wanted to eek out every enjoyable moment before he returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and his fellow Gryffindors. With a smile he responded to the other teen's words; "I'm with you on the mountain of homework. Merlin, I'll be lucky to get it all done before it's all due!"

"But I need to do well this year on my O.W.L.'s if I want to have options after school. You know I really want to do well by my parents and show them I really do take my position as the Black heir seriously." Severus nodded in response to Sirius words but remained silent, knowing the grey eyed teen wasn't done talking; "As for James...I'll be speaking to him soon but I want to talk to Lily and Peter first and get them on my side of the matter."

"Lily I'm pretty sure will side with me since she's your best friend. I'm confident about Peter since he's from a more traditional wizarding family and he's always been closer to me than James or Remus." The onyx eyed wizard hummed in thought before responding; "I can understand why you'd want to get people on your side before confronting Potter."

"Salazar knows that moronic four-eyed twit will take your new outlook as a declaration of war against him; close-minded, blind, child that he is. Potter will never be able to understand that people can have varied views on life and still be friends. No, to James Potter you're either with him completely, toeing the party line, or you're against him."

"Sirius, I really hope he gets a wake-up call soon since we both know life outside of Hogwarts does not work that way." Sirius beamed at his crush, thanking the Gods that once again Severus understood where he was coming from. "Sev," Sirius ignored the other teen's scowl at being addresses as Sev and continued talking; "Thanks for understanding why I can't confront James just yet."

"You know I hate it when he, or anyone, hurts you in anyway and once I let him know the way things stand between us I'll have no issue with putting him in his place. As for him getting a wakeup call about real like; I'm not sure it'll happen." Severus blushed prettily when Sirius spoke about defending him against bullies but shifted the conversation to another topic before the grey eyed wizard could comment on it; "So, the Slytherins in my year and above wanted to know if you'd like to meet with us so you can make some connections and maybe friends."

"Regulus and I will be there as well so you'll have people there you're comfortable with." Sirius thought about for a few seconds before answering; "I think I would like that very much. That was one of my complaints about being in Gryffindor now; I wouldn't be able to connect with the people I'm expected to make ties with since they're in Slytherin. Thanks for thinking of me, Severus."

The other teen smiled; "It was no problem, Sirius. As a matter of fact the older Slytherins have been curious to speak to you since school began. Regulus may have informed them of your new outlook and well they became interested in where you stand now." The Black heir figured as much and had no issue with his baby brother telling his allies and friends about his older sibling's turn around.

With a shrug he told Severus as much and moved to pack up his things since curfew was approaching them and Madam Pince would chuck them out of the library soon. The smaller raven began to clear up his supplies as well and when they were both packed up they left the library walking side by side until they reached the point where Sirius would have to split form his infatuation.

However, Sirius couldn't just say goodbye. Nope, he had to do something a bit more blatant to get Severus thinking about him in something other than a friendly manner. With a deep breath he turned to face his crush and waited for the other teen to turn towards him as well.

Once they were looking into the other's eyes Sirius leaned forward and tilted his head down to press a chaste kiss to Severus' soft lips; "Goodnight, Severus, I hope you sleep well and I'll see you in the morning." He smiled in triumph when he felt the shorter teen's breath hitch when his lips touched his and mentally cheered when Severus didn't hex his balls off for kissing him.

Kiss now delivered Sirius stepped away with a warm smile before turning and striding back toward his Common Room. He dared to look back once and was pleased to see the onyx eyed wizard touching his lips with a look of wonder on his normally blank face. Well it seemed it wouldn't be too hard to get Severus to see him as more than a friend.

That happy thought made his steps take on a more jaunty gate as a large grin settled on his handsome face; Severus may feel for Sirius the way Sirius felt for him. Yes, life was looking quite good for the Black heir tonight! He gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the Common Room with a grin still plastered on his face and a lightness to his heart; Severus Prince would be his by the end of this year.

He wondered who he would have to approach for permission to court the other teen...would it be his own father? That would be odd but he knew his father wouldn't favor Sirius in the courting contract at all. Orion took his role as Severus' guardian seriously and Merlin forbid if Sirius did anything to hurt Severus; his mother would skin him alive, whether he was her son or not.

He did know that his parents would be pleased to have the Prince heir as their official son as they already looked at the teen fondly and accepted Severus as one of their own. A marriage between Sirius and Severus would just make them an truly official family.

That pleased him very much since the onyx eyed wizard was everything he could want in a partner; Severus was loyal, smart, funny in his own way, and in Sirius' newly opened eyes very attractive.

And all it took was one crazy summer for him to see all that Severus always tried to hide from him and he was grateful for the eye opening experience; after all it got him his family back and a potential mate in the Prince heir. He was a bit shocked that he was already batting the thought of marrying Severus around in his mind but he believed if things went well between them that would be the end result.

However, they were still young and for right now Sirius would settle for dating the other boy. If it looked like it was getting serious he would speak to his parents about drawing up a courting contract for him and Severus. Yes, some would look at a contract that essentially detailed how you would date as restricted but pure-bloods looked at it as added security.

There were guidelines and restrictions involved in the courting contract such as no penetrative sex before a betrothal contract was signed between the two involved parties. With a shake of his head at how besotted he was becoming Sirius made his was across the Common Room to climb the stairs to his dorm.

Lily calling his name broke him out of his thoughts of courting, betrothals, and marriage; with a smile still on his face he joined the red head at one of the tables scattered around the room, ignoring the glare James sent his way for sitting with his infatuation.

How had he never noticed how creepily stalker like James was in the past? He was surprised Lily hadn't contacted the Aurors to file some sort of Order of Restraint against the obsessed Potter heir. But that was neither here nor there and he pushed it out of his mind and settled into his seat across from Lily. She smirked at him before she drew her wand and began casting several spells and charms to ensure their privacy and what she said wouldn't be overheard by anyone.

Once she was done she placed her wand on the table and looked at him with glittering emerald eyes; "So, Sirius, how was your study date with your crush?" The Black heir froze in surprise, his smile slipping off his face; how had this crafty witch known about his little, okay large, crush, on Severus?

Not that he was ashamed of is growing feelings for Severus at all; nope, he was just curious how Lily knew when he himself was just figuring this out. Plus, he really didn't want anyone to know outside of Severus how he was feeling about the Prince heir. Not until he'd gotten his situation within Gryffindor sorted out.

Not knowing what to say he sat silently and looked at Lily with a blank face, only his grey eyes showed a glimmer of confusion. The red head waved her hand impatiently; "It's not obvious if that's what your worrying about. No one would notice unless they looked and knew you well enough."

"You should be thankful that your friends are about as observant as a Star-nosed Mole. But your friends are beginning to notice something isn't right with you but I'm not sure they've noticed your new hobby of Severus watching."

Sirius released his breath and calmed down a little; Lily wouldn't do anything hurtful with this information. As a matter of fact she was probably curious since she was Severus' best friend and no doubt had the other teen's best interest at heart. Smile creeping back onto his face Sirius proceeded to spill his proverbial guts, talking about the summer, his new outlook on things, reconnecting with his family, and finally how much he was beginning to care for Severus in a romantic way.

The red head asked a few questions but generally just sat there smiling at the way Sirius was animatedly speaking as if she could feel his joy infecting her from across the table. When Sirius talked about how much he was beginning to develop strong feelings for Severus she squealed at having her suspicions confirmed and hurriedly assured the Black heir that she supported his plan to date her Slytherin best friend.

By the end of the talk Sirius was drained but relieved that at least someone in Gryffindor knew everything that was going on with him. Lily was still smiling at him and he knew she wanted to discuss some things with him but she told him to go to bed when she noticed how tired Sirius was looking.

However, before she released the spells and charms around them she made him promise to talk to her more tomorrow. Sirius made his promise and when Lily released the spells he made his way to his dorm room to clean up for bed.

When he entered his dorm room he once again brushed off James calling his name and collected his things to change and get ready for bed; he truly had no desire to have a confrontation with James right now. Sirius was just too damn tired to deal with the Potter heir's ranting and raving.

Remus, apparently, saw how exhausted Sirius was and captured James attention by asking him who he favored for the English League's Quidditch Cup this year. Sirius gave the Werewolf a grateful nod before slipping into the washroom. Peter was finishing up his ablutions and gave him a small smile before leaving the room.

The grey eyed wizard quickly finished his nightly routine and changed into his sleep pants. All ready for bed he exited the bathroom and put away his things before slipping into his four-poster bed and drawing the curtains closed. In the darkness of his bed he cast several spells; a silencing charm that blocked out all outside noise and a locking charm on the curtains so no one could open them.

Before lying down he set a Tempus alarm for seven in the morning. Alarm set he placed his wand under his pillow and settled down for a good night's rest.

_**Alright, Sirius is moving in on Severus; I decided to start the romance but it will be slightly slow nothing M rated quite yet but it will come. **_

_**Also, James will be getting his soon but first Sirius has some people to chat with. Now, this is A/U and most will want Remus to back Sirius but that's not going to happen. I don't see Remus going against Dumbledore at this point in his life. Lupin would still feel to indebted to the old man since he overlooked Remus' furry little problem and allowed him to attend school.**_

_**However, Peter will be getting a better role than he normally does in most fics so if someone doesn't like that then read elsewhere. I don't stay within what is expected or accepted in my writing and for that I make no apologies.**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sirius' Awakening_

_Notes: Hola All! Sorry for the delay in posting an update but life is insane right now. Anyway, the plot is moving ahead! Thanks to all who fav'd and followed! ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_When he entered his dorm room he once again brushed off James calling his name and collected his things to change and get ready for bed; he truly had no desire to have a confrontation with James right now. Sirius was just too damn tired to deal with the Potter heir's ranting and raving. _

_Remus, apparently, saw how exhausted Sirius was and captured James attention by asking him who he favored for the English League's Quidditch Cup this year. Sirius gave the Werewolf a grateful nod before slipping into the washroom. Peter was finishing up his ablutions and gave him a small smile before leaving the room. _

_The grey eyed wizard quickly finished his nightly routine and changed into his sleep pants. All ready for bed he exited the bathroom and put away his things before slipping into his four-poster bed and drawing the curtains closed. In the darkness of his bed he cast several spells; a silencing charm that blocked out all outside noise and a locking charm on the curtains so no one could open them._

_Before lying down he set a Tempus alarm for seven in the morning. Alarm set he placed his wand under his pillow and settled down for a good night's rest._

_***~*~*~*Chapter 8~*~*~***_

A few days later found Sirius in Herbology, sitting right next to Peter as the smaller boy tried to explain the finer aspects of trimming Devil's Snare; why the hell Sirius would ever want anything to do with the maintenance of the foul plant was a mystery but as this would be on their O.W.L.s the Black heir figured he would pay attention to what his friend was saying.

Plus, Severus mentioned during their tutoring session a few days ago in the library that understanding Herbology would make grasping Potions easier since the process of brewing revolved mostly around the ingredients used, the method of preparing said ingredients, and of course understanding the compostion of said plants helped the brewer to understand the reason behind the how and when you added them to the cauldron. Not to mention how stirring a certain way would affect the plant's properties before they were allowed to blend into the potion.

It was nice spending time with Peter, even if he was dodging a homicidal plant hell bent on strangling him. The two teens hadn't had a lot of time to hang out together seeing as the tension between James and Sirius was becoming unbearable and it was affecting Peter and Remus' interactions with the two heirs. Remus, as usual, was trying to be both of their friends while Peter, who wasn't one for confrontation, stayed out of the way of both irritated boys.

Peter the taller teen to get his attention back onto him and his herbological explanations; not that Sirius was really listening anymore. As a matter of fact he was too busy eye fucking his love interest. Severus, who was currently stationed and working on the other side of the room, was bending over to pick up his fallen sheers, giving Sirius' a wonderful view of that pert, plump backside.

The grey eyed teen thought the Prince heir should take his over robes off more often if that wonderful arse would be exposed for Sirius' hungry eyes. Then again other people would be able to see and examine his crush's extremely attractive assets. On second thought Severus was never allowed to walk around without robes until the grey eyed wizard had claimed him thoroughly as his own.

The Devil's Snare sliding over his wrist broke him out of his staring contest with Severus' arse. With a glare at the offending black vine thing he pulled his wand before the plant could slither further up his arm and muttered a powerful Stinging Hex; the Snare pulled away quickly and if it could it probably would have yelped in pain. Peter gave him a look of disapproval before going back to tending the stupid plant.

By the end of the class Sirius felt like he had a tentative grasp on the pointless subject of Herbology and also got to spend some time taking part in his favorite hobby; Severus watching. Though he would like to do more than just watch his crush but the Black heir knew he would have to give Severus a little bit of time to adjust to Sirius' affections for him.

The newly crowned Prince didn't do well when he was rushed or pressured into something and Sirius was loath to force the younger boy to make a decision about them at this point. Nope, for right now he would spend time with the Slytherin and let the other know he was harboring feelings for him but the ball was now in Severus' court. Sirius made the first move after their study date; now it was Severus' turn to show if he was interested in pursuing something with Sirius.

Knowing his little Prince it would be something subtle and shy while at the same time letting Sirius know just what the onyx eyed teen felt about the Black heir. He just had to be patient and wait it out; it wouldn't do to scare his love interest off now that he finally got the Slytherin's attention. With a sigh he focused on Peter, who was walking next to him, and noticed that they were alone; well wasn't that perfect for what Sirius wanted to do.

The taller teen stopped and waited for Peter to stop as well. When the blonde ceased walking and turned toward Sirius the Black heir started talking; "Pete, I need to talk to you. Not here it's to open but meet me in the library tonight at seven thirty and I'll explain what's going on, alright? Don't tell James or Remus where you're going. Please, this is important to me."

Pettigrew looked hard at his fellow Marauder and nodded his head; "Alright, Siri, I'll come but this better be good. I don't know what's been going on with you lately and I don't like it one bit. Something's happened and it changed you and I don't know if was for the better or for the worst." With a shake of his blonde head Peter began to walk away from the Black heir; "But I guess I'll find out what's going later tonight won't I, Sirius."

The grey eyed teen merely smiled but said nothing when he caught back up to his friend. When they entered the castle Sirius excused himself and went to the Owlery; he had a few letters to write. Tonight he would some clean to Peter and he wanted, no he needed the support of those closest to him.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

That night at seven fifteen Sirius walked into the library and made his way to the secluded corner he and Severus shared a few days ago. His support system was already there and it consisted of Regulus, Severus, and Lily; all of them were clued in to what was going on with him and what happened during the summer. It made his stomach, which was full of knots, calm down a little; even if Peter shunned him he still had these three to support him.

With a smile he approached the table; the three people already seated rose to greet him and without a thought Sirius hugged his brother and Lily and to everyone's' surprise he kissed Severus gently on the cheek before they all sat down. The Black heir smirked in satisfaction when he saw the pretty blush decorating Severus' pale cheeks and the little flash of desire that flitted across those ebony eyes.

Well it seemed his little Prince was interested in him, well at least Severus' body was attracted to what Sirius had to offer; it was a start and the grey eyed male could build on that. He already knew he and Severus could get along and enjoyed each other's company he just needed to translate that enjoyment into of friendly activities into enjoyment of romantic ones.

Well he had time and he knew if Severus agreed to be courted by him they would be going through the process slowly anyway so Sirius would be patient with his adorable snake. Lily's voice broke him out of his hobby of Severus' watching and he turned to see Peter emerging from the rows of books, a look of confusion on his face when he saw the audience watching him approach.

Sirius stood as did the three others; "Hello Pete. Thanks for coming and I hope you'll listen and let me finish what I have to say before you do anything." Pettigrew still looked confused but he nodded and moved to sit at the chair Regulus pulled over for the newly arrived Gryffindor to sit in. Sirius retook his seat and faced his friend and fellow Marauder.

Lily sat next to Peter, offering him a familiar presence to ease his nerves while Regulus and Severus adjusted their chairs to flank Sirius, showing without words that they would support Sirius in whatever he said and would back him up if Peter wanted to do something harmful to the Black heir.

The small blonde noticed the silent support being given by Regulus and Severus; people he believed despised Sirius, and though he didn't comment on it he filed it away to think on later. He also had a feeling this odd occurrence would be explained when Sirius opened his mouth to explain what was going on with him lately and why his behavior changed so drastically since he returned from their summer break.

Sirius cleared his throat and began; "Peter, well I guess I should begin with saying I'm sorry for being so secretive about what has been happening with me. I couldn't talk to you until I sorted a few things out but now I need you to listen. I choose to tell you and not the other Marauders because you were raised by traditional pureblood parents and can understand why I did what I did."

Here he looked at Severus, silently asking permission for him to speak about his past home life. The onyx eyed teen closed those beautiful eyes before he opened them again and nodded minutely to let Sirius know it was alright, that the Prince heir trusted him in this instance. The eldest Black brother smiled at his crush and turned back to Peter who was still waiting patiently for Sirius to continue.

Before the Sirius went further Severus raised his wand and set up a Silencing Charm around them; it wouldn't do to be overheard at the moment. When the older Slytherin was done the older Black smiled at the onyx eyed teen and continued; "As I said you were raised traditionally as my parents tried to do with me."

"As you also know I rebelled against them and didn't listen when they, hell even when you sometimes, tried to point out things that didn't seem quite right with Dumbledore. I regret that now, maybe if I hadn't been so blind and stubborn I would have seen the Headmaster for the bastard he was."

Peter gasped and looked at Sirius with wide, shocked blue eyes; the Black heir stared back, letting his friend know he was being deadly serious, no pun intended, about what he was saying regarding the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts. The small blonde quietly spoke; "But why did you change your views, Siri? You, aside from James, always seemed to adore Dumbledore. What happened to change all that and make you avoid James?"

Sirius sighed and continued with his explanation; "Severus' father abused him, Peter. Dumbledore knew about it and did nothing; that old goat sent him back to an abusive house and did nothing to help him! Nothing Peter, nothing! How could he, the venerable, benign Albus Dumbledore do that to a child?"

"It was when Severus came seeking refuge at our house this summer that I was made to see what Dumbledore truly was and I had to come to face the fact that my parents were right in everything they said about the old coot. Well as you can imagine I got to thinking; if my parents were right about Dumbledore what else were they right about?"

"Through some soul searching I decided to reconnect and rebuild my relationship with my parents and Regulus. Also, I decided to give Severus a chance, something we never gave him before and I don't regret it, any of it. Peter, I have my family back; they support me and they love me and I love them. I have a great friend in Severus and hopefully one day I'll have more with him and I won't give any of them up for anything."

Here Sirius glanced over to look at the blushing Prince heir and gave the teen a gentle smile. Severus looked away but the older teen saw the way those soft lips quirked up into a small smile. Yup, his little snake was definitely interested in him. But back to the matter at hand; he could think about Severus later; "Lily already knows how I feel and what's going on and she supports me; do you, Pete?"

"Will you support me and stay by my side when I tell James and Remus about my new outlook on life?" The blue eyed boy sat there speechless but Sirius could see the intelligence shining in those pale orbs as Peter rifled through all he'd been told so he could form a response to Sirius question.

Finally, after a minute of silence the small Gryffindor spoke up; "I'm happy you finally understood what I've been trying to tell you about Dumbledore. I knew when I befriended James that he would be pro-Light but I never thought you would be too. I was surprised at first but you two, and Remus, accepted me even though I'm shy and a little awkward so I looked past your obvious favoritism for the Light and Dumbledore."

"But it did grate on me when you began to insult and condemn Slytherins; some of my family, my own Grandma, was a snake and it hurt to hear you speak of them like you did but I shut up since you were my friends and I didn't want to lose you all. It was the same reason as to why I never told you to back off Snape...er Prince, sorry."

"I should have said something but I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore so I stayed quiet and didn't join in on the bullying, telling myself it wasn't my problem since I wasn't participating in the act itself. And it was bullying, Siri. We were cruel to Prince for no reason and we went out of our way to be foul to every Slytherin that crossed our way."

"I was a coward before but I feel like I should tell you how I feel now before we continue our friendship. I hated what you were becoming and despite the chance of my being alone if you and James continued with your hatred this year I was going to cut ties with Marauders and go my own way. It would have hurt to lose you but I couldn't stay silent and deny how I felt for the sake of being accepted."

"But now that's a moot point since you've come around and I'm glad you did since I consider you to be a good friend; a little hotheaded and insensitive but a good friend nonetheless. I still consider you to be a good friend and that isn't something I see changing so to answer your question of course I'll support you and back you up; I'm your friend, Siri, what else would I do?"

Sirius beamed at the small blonde boy and felt the tension flow out of him after Peter was done talking. He felt lighter knowing he still had at least on Marauder in his corner. True, Peter wasn't the bravest or most intimidating of the bunch but he was loyal to his beliefs and those he considered family.

Sirius never knew Peter was so bothered by his behavior during these past years and it showed him once again how blind he'd been not to notice how uncomfortable his friend was with James and his bullying and pranking. But now that the two of them had hashed out their differences Peter would be there for Sirius through thick and thin; something the Black heir was grateful for.

Regulus, Severus, and Lily were smiling; well Severus and Regulus were smirking at the Peter, but Sirius appreciated their attempts to welcome Pettigrew into their little group. Regulus looked at the short blonde and offered his hand; "Hello, Peter Pettigrew, my name's Regulus Black and it is a pleasure to meet you formally."

Peter smiled happily at the youngest Black son and shook his hand; "It's nice to finally meet you properly, Regulus, and I look forward to getting to know you. You as well, Severus Prince. I want to apologize to you, Prince. What we, what I, did was wrong and I am sorry that I never tried to stop them. I hope that we can get to know each other, leave our somewhat dark past behind us and move forward."

Once he was done with his little speech Peter released Regulus' hand and offered his to Severus to shake if he chose to. The Prince heir stared at the appendage for a moment before extending his hand and clasping Peter's; "I think that would be agreeable, Pettigrew." Sirius smiled at his brother and crush, thanking them both mentally for being so good about this.

Lily just nudged Peter's shoulder, not introducing herself since she and Peter were already acquainted and had no real issues to speak of; "Welcome to the group, Peter. Now how do you feel about the Dark Arts?" The four males just stared at Lily in slightly paniced exasperation before the girl blushed and nibbled her lip; "To forward?"

Sirius snorted quietly at the red head's severe understatement along with the rest of them but Severus was the one to speak after he waved his wand around and performed a complicated anti-Eavesdropping Spell, and added another much stronger Silencing Charm to boot, around them; "You think, Lily? Merlin, you have to remember that the Dark Arts can't be bandied about nonchalantly in conversation like we're only talking about the weather."

"We could get into serious trouble, shut up Sirius, if someone were to overhear us speaking about them. I don't even want to know what would happen if someone found out we were actually practicing them over the summer."

Lily looked properly scolded and murmured her apologies to them. Regulus just smirked at her; "Don't worry so much Evans; it's not the end of the world but in the future be careful before you speak about topics like the Dark Arts."

Lily nodded and remained quiet for now but Sirius knew it wouldn't last for long. The red headed witch had too much fire in her to stay down for long. Peter shifted in his chair, calling everyone's attention back onto him; "I practice the Dark Arts along with the other branches. My family sees magic as magic; Dark isn't evil just like Light isn't always good. So to answer Lily's question I do not have an issue with them at all as long as they are practiced responsibly."

The three dark males nodded in agreement to Pettigrew's words and Lily shifted to look at Peter; "Is it complicated? Practicing the Dark Arts I mean? I want to learn but I'm nervous to try it without a proper instructor." Peter looked thoughtful before speaking; "It isn't hard to practice them at all and that is what makes them so dangerous."

"The Dark Arts are remarkably simple to do but disastrous if they are done wrong or you take on too much before you can handle the magical strain on your core and sometimes if you very irresponsible you can damage your mind irreparably. I would recommend you seek out someone who has a advanced, working knowledge and a firm grasp on the Dark Arts to teach you before you attempt them on your own."

"However, it may not be easy to find someone who is willing to instruct you. They would be taking a huge risk by teaching you but I'm sure someone would do it if you were willing to take a Secrecy Oath or something of the like." Lily turned to Sirius; "Sirius, do you know anyone who would be willing to teach me, maybe during winter break?"

Sirius looked thoughtful before turning to his brother, giving him a look. The younger Black shrugged; "I would write them and see what they have to say before you agree to anything, Siri." The older grey eyed male turned to Lily; "I can write to my parents and see if they would be agreeable to teaching you. Mind you my mother would probably be the one to supervise you since my father is busy teaching the three of us about Head of House responsibilities and more advanced Dark Arts."

Lily smiled; "That would be great, Sirius, and I'll be happy with whatever your mom decides to do with my teaching so long as she agrees to teach me at all. I'm itching to learn about these Dark Arts and I feel like I'm missing out on so much information because of a few close-minded idiots and their prejudices against Dark magic."

Regulus acknowledged Lily's accurate summation of why the Dar Arts were illegal with a slight tilt of his head; "Indeed, many magical people fear the Darker magics because they require a great deal more magical power then Light or Neutral magic; it puts people on edge. That being said you, Evans, may not be able to practice every facet of the Darker magics due to your lower amount of raw magical strength."

"That being said you will still be able to practice them but your limit will be lower than mine or Sirius. It's no big deal, really. You just have to be careful not to overdo it and strain your core and body too much. Like Pettigrew said it can cost you your mind if you push yourself too far past your limits or you emerse yourself into the Darker Arts too fast."

"But as much as I'd like to stay I have some homework to do for Potions. It was nice meeting you, Pettigrew. Evans, Sirius, I'll see you later. Coming, Severus?" The Prince heir stood and began to bid the three Gryffindors goodbye and Sirius smiled when the shorter raven blushed when he looked at the Black heir during his farewell. The onyx eyed teen turned positively red when Sirius stood, swooped in, and stole a small kiss from Severus' soft lips.

Regulus rolled his eyes and grasped Severus' bicep and began to pull the Prince heir away from his smitten brother. The older grey eyed wizard smirked at his crush, loving the flushed face and wide, dark eyed look on his gorgeous interest's face; "See you later, Regulus. Sweet dreams, my Severus." The older Slytherin bit his lower lip and turned away from the three lions and strode quickly out of the library.

Regulus trailed behind him, looking quite amused with the circumstances surrounding his brother and Severus. No doubt the younger Black son would tease his fellow serpent when the other least expected it. Sirius turned back to his friends and grinned; "Ready to go back to the Common Room?"

Lily smiled and hooked her arms around Sirius' and Peter's so each boy was on either side of her; "Yup, let's go then before curfew falls. I do not fancy dealing with Filch tonight."

Sirius silently agreed about seeing Filch; the man was a horror and he wondered why the hell the man remained at the school if he despised being there so much? Not to forget the fact that the man hated the students with a passion and would like nothing more than to hang them by their thumbs in the dungeons.

With a shiver Sirius pushed that thought out of his head and together the three lions strode out of the library; the Black heir gave Madam Pince a jaunty little wink and wave before they exited. The grey eyed teen yelped when Lily elbowed him in the side and scolded him to behave himself for once.

Pouting the tall raven haired boy allowed the pushy red head to lead him and Peter to the Gryffindor Common Room. He really didn't mind being manhandled at all really as a matter of fact he was feeling quite good at the moment; everything had worked out for him and he was grateful it had. Peter was a good friend to him and he would have hated to lose that because of his new choices and way of life.

However, just like he wouldn't change his course for James he wouldn't have backed down to keep his friendship with Peter going either. This was the path he knowingly and freely chose to go down and people could join him or they could leave him be but no one would manipulate him or sway him from the road he'd chosen to travel. To hell with anyone who had an issue with it; they could all hang.

When they walked into the Common Room he ignored James' glare and Remus' questioning look in favor of hugging Lily goodbye and clapping Peter on the back before he ascended the stairs to prepare for bed. Maybe he would do some homework in the quiet of his dorm room? That sounded like a plan to him.

That plan, unfortunately, was not to be when James burst into the room when Sirius was walking out of the bathroom clothed in his pajama pants. The minute the Potter heir saw Sirius he began to shout; "What the hell were you doing with Lily? Are you trying to be with her?! She's mine...you know how I feel for her! What the hell Sirius I thought we were best mates!"

The tall raven just stared blankly at the yelling monkey in front of him while he collected his thoughts; "I hardly see how it is any of your business what I'm doing with Lily. But if you must know we were studying and as for her being yours I don't bloody think so. You should really curb your obsession James before it gets you in trouble."

"Did it ever occur to you that Lily doesn't like you like you like her and your constant attention is actually pushing her away from you? You know what I don't really care what you think about this. Now if you'll excuse me I have homework to do and I would like some quiet to do it in. Good night, Potter."

James was stunned before his eyes hardened and his lips pressed into a firm line; "So it's Potter now, is it? What happened to you, Sirius? You used to be my best mate and now you're acting like a stuck up Slytherin ponce. Next thing you know you'll be hanging out with that little faggot Snape."

Sirius moved so damn quickly he was almost a blur, within two seconds he was in front of James and throwing a vicious jab right to bespectacled boy's nose. He felt oddly satisfied when he heard the telltale cracking noise that delineated that his former best friend's nose was broken; good then he got a little payback for Severus.

James jumped away from Sirius' fuming form and grasped his now broken and bleeding nose. The look he gave Sirius screamed betrayal but the grey eyed teen didn't give a damn; James had gone too far when he insulted Severus this time and it was time for Potter to know the score. This wasn't how the Black heir wanted to tell his former friend but it was what it was; no one would insult his love interest again if he could help it.

"Listen Potter and listen good because I will not repeat myself again. Severus Circinus Prince is under the protection of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and in the near future, if I get my way, he will be my betrothed; you would be wise to leave him be and cease any actions that may be considered threatening or harmful toward Severus."

"If anything untoward happens to Severus due to your actions I will destroy you and your family. The House of Potter really doesn't want to have any issues with the House of Black now would it? I dare say picking a fight with not only the heir to the House of Black but the heir to the House of Prince would be very stupid and borderline social suicide for your House wouldn't it?"

"This will be the only time I warn you, James Charlus Potter, and you will be wise to heed my words or you will be very unhappy with what will happen should I find out you hurt Severus in any way. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." With that he turned away and almost sighed in annoyance when he saw James go for his wand from the corner of his eye.

With a flick of his wrist Sirius' wand was firmly in his palm before James had a chance to fully draw his; another twenty seconds later and James was Stupified on the ground. Sirius sighed and moved toward his bed, placing his wand on the nightstand and retrieving his books and supplies from his bag, which rested against the side of his four-poster bed.

Enjoying the hard-earned quiet the Black heir began to write his twelve inch paper on the techniques to use when trimming Devil's Snare; thank Godric he'd somewhat listened to Peter during Herbology class. He worked quietly into the night, completely ignoring James body lying on the floor until Remus and Peter entered the room and gasped when they saw the Potter boy on the ground.

Remus moved to assist James while Peter moved to stand by Sirius' bed, watching as Remus cast the counter-charm to awaken the downed teenager. Remus began to question James but the bespectacled teen said nothing and stomped into the bathroom; he gave Sirius an angry glare before he slammed the door closed.

The werewolf looked at Sirius in confusion but said nothing; that was the great thing about Remus he left you alone until you were ready to talk about it. With a sigh the grey eyed wizard gave up on finishing his essay and put his things away, giving Peter a smile before he grabbed his wand and slipped under his covers.

He said goodnight to his two dorm mates and flicked his wand to close the curtains around his bed. Not taking any chances Sirius spelled them closed and set an alarm to go off if anyone tried to open them from the outside; he wouldn't put it past James to try to do something against his person while he slept.

After he finished securing his surroundings the raven haired teen spelled his mouth clean before setting his alarm via his wand to wake him in the morning. Done with his spell casting Sirius slipped his wand under his pillow and laid down to sleep.

Even after his long due confrontation with James Sirius' mood was still bright; he'd kissed Severus on the mouth earlier and the other boy hadn't hexed him! He knew he told himself he would take it slow but it was so difficult to do when he saw that adorable face and those gorgeous dark eyes; Severus Prince's blush was also addictive and Sirius didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing it grace his love interest's sculpted cheekbones.

Besides Severus hadn't hexed him yet so obviously the guy felt something for him; right? Well he would see tomorrow and he swore he would allow Severus to have some space to come to terms with that Sirius wanted and wait for the other teen to come to him properly, not just give him coy little looks and smiles; well he would try but who knew what would happen when he got into close proximity of that delightful body and enticing face.

With a shrug of his broad shoulders Sirius settled further into his soft bed and closed his eyes, delightful pictures of a blushing Prince danced across his mind's eyes almost guaranteeing that his dreams tonight wouldn't be innocent or clean but then again Sirius wouldn't complain, not at all.

_**Alright the confrontation with James has gone down but it won't be the end of it. I believe James is too stupid to get the hint the first time but he will eventually. **_

_**Lily will be paired with someone unexpected but I like the randomness of the pairing. Peter will be paired with someone odd as well but you'll just have to wait and see. Peter is the way I want him to be; he will not be Canon compliant at all but this is how I'm choosing to do this fic. **_

_**And the Dark Lord will be making an appearance soon as will a few of my favorite Death Eaters; YAY! : )**_

_**Also, I have turned off my PM's and the alert that lets me know when someone reviews to see why read my profile.**_

_**As Always All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sirius' Awakening_

_Notes: Hola All! Sorry for the delay in posting an update but life is insane right now. Anyway, the plot is moving ahead and so are Sev and Siri! Thanks to all who fav'd and followed! ENJOY LOVELIES!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Even after his long due confrontation with James Sirius' mood was still bright; he'd kissed Severus on the mouth earlier and the other boy hadn't hexed him! He knew he told himself he would take it slow but it was so difficult to do when he saw that adorable face and those gorgeous dark eyes; Severus Prince's blush was also addictive and Sirius didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing it grace his love interest's sculpted cheekbones._

_Besides Severus hadn't hexed him yet so obviously the guy felt something for him; right? Well he would see tomorrow and he swore he would allow Severus to have some space to come to terms with that Sirius wanted and wait for the other teen to come to him properly, not just give him coy little looks and smiles; well he would try but who knew what would happen when he got into close proximity of that delightful body and enticing face. _

_With a shrug of his broad shoulders Sirius settled further into his soft bed and closed his eyes, delightful pictures of a blushing Prince danced across his mind's eyes almost guaranteeing that his dreams tonight wouldn't be innocent or clean but then again Sirius wouldn't complain, not at all._

_***~*~*~*Chapter 9~*~*~***_

Needless to say the following weeks were underlined with tension and awkwardness as the four once close friends adjusted to their newly given roles and sides. Remus was befuddled and confused as to what the hell was going on and tried to keep a cordial bond with both James and Sirius but it was a strained friendship between them now where once it had been so effortless.

Peter of course sided with Sirius and often accompanied the Black heir to classes; something the small blonde never did before and the raven found he enjoyed the soft spoken teen's company. Peter's quiet, sometimes timid, personality was so different from his brash, hotheaded way of doing things that Sirius often looked to his blonde friend for guidance when James made snide remarke made his notorious Black temper flare.

The smaller male stood by his word and stayed by Sirius' side through the days after he decked Potter and left him frozen on the floor. Poor Remus was so very aboutt hat little occurence and tried several times to speak to Sirius about the situation but the grey eyed wizard just brushed the werewolf's questions off for right now.

It wasn't time to tell Remus about what was going on with him and his new choices. Besides the Prefect would side with James in the end; Remus still saw the Potter heir as his Alpha, even though Sirius showed he could beat James in a confrontation. He just didn't want the Alpha role in Remus' life, not at all.

That was too much to put on him at the moment. True, he was a leader but right now too much was up in the air with his life for him to take on the role of leader and protector in Remus' life. All the Black heir hoped for was that he and Remus could continue to be friends, if not friends then acquaintances when everything was said and done.

Lily, as always, was a bright spot for Sirius when he was in the Common Room; the news of James and his fight had spread like Nifflers on a gold binge and people were choosing their sides. Why they felt the need to choose a side was beyond Sirius but it may have had something to do with Potter slandering him left, right, and center whenever he found a willing ear.

However, the red headed firecracker that was Lily Evans stood by Sirius' side and went out of her way to voice her support. Often times she would take James on directly when the bespectacled teen started to make blatantly untrue comments about Sirius; it was amusing to watch James get verbally bitch slapped by the small, but no less ferocious, red headed witch.

He knew this was the calm before the storm though. Sirius knew James Potter wouldn't limit himself to only verbal attacks for long. Nope, soon the moron would launch an attack on Sirius or someone he saw as on Sirius side'. The raven feared it would be Regulus or Severus who suffered for Sirius' actions and that would not do, it wouldn't do at all.

The day after his altercation with his former best friend Sirius had sought out his brother and crush to explain what happened. Both were amused that Sirius actually punched the bigot but agreed to be careful and not go anywhere without someone with them. The Black heir was so determined to keep them safe that he asked Mulciber, Rosier and Avery to watch over Regulus and Severus; the boys agreed readily and gave him a look that could have been grudging respect.

Feeling his two most precious people were now safe he spoke to Peter about his safety and the little blonde blushed at the concern being shown for him but assured the raven that he had a way to escape James should he try anything. Sirius was very interested on what that way exactly was but Pettigrew just brushed him off and promised to show him when they were alone.

Knowing not to push the shy blonde Sirius let it slide. He had other things on his mind, things that were pushed to the background when his life turned upside down during the summer. While he was keeping up with his schoolwork he was dreadfully behind in his Animagus training; even if he would no longer be joining Remus during the full moon Sirius still wanted to transform into the animal that suited him best.

So far he'd gotten to the meditation stage; this stage would show him what animal mirrored his personality. So far he figured out that his form was something canine; what type of canine he didn't know as meditation was hard for someone as naturally energetic as Sirius was. Maybe he should try to meditate before he went to sleep when he was tired and his mind wasn't going a million miles a minute or someone was distracting him from his task...

It had merit and he would be putting this new plan into action tonight after he warded his bed against James or anyone else who might desire to hurt him. Since James slander campaign started several more people from diehard Light families started to give Sirius glares and sneers, muttering about him being a spy for Slytherin.

A spy? It was laughable to think that Sirius would actually concern himself enough with who his fellow Gryffindors were trying to fuck to actually spread the news to the Slytherin students. The Black heir didn't give a damn what those fair-weather fuckers had to say about him. It was amusing how all it took was a few harsh, and false, words from Potter and those people who used to flock around Sirius like he was god were turning against him.

Those were not people he wanted around him in the first place and he was happy to see them show their true colors now than later. He was trying to build strong connections and relationships that would last him after school and into the assumption of his Lordship. Obviously, those who were so ready to turn their backs on him with just a few cross words would suffer for their ignorance and lack of due diligence in time.

It was sad that after spending five years with him that some of older students would believe anything James had to say. Didn't they realize that the Potter brat was a cruel, immature little pissant who lashed out at people he didn't like? Obviously not and their families would suffer along with them for their ignorance. It may have been unfair to punish the whole family for a few idiots but Sirius was not in the mood to be kind or charitable; you stood against him and he would crush you.

Sirius already wrote a letter to his father instructing him to withdraw any nonessential support from any Potter family business. He knew Orion Black would do as his son asked him to and with the Black Lord's withdrawal of support many Dark families would follow suit. The Light may have the power of public opinion on their side but the Dark families held the purse strings of the wizarding world; something they exploited ruthlessly.

The Weasely Clan could continue to sprout sunshine and daisies out of their asses while wearing thread bear clothes Sirius would take the slight infamy, distrustful looks and posh lifestyle that came with being a member of a notably Dark family.

Besides it wasn't like everything the Light said was true about the Dark was true. For example his mother, a pureblooded witch of excellent pedigree, would love to teach Lily more about their ways. Walburga Black would turn the fiery red head into a witch that was extremely knowledgeable of her magical history and traditions.

Hell Lily would probably end up wedded to a pureblood if his mother had her way. And any man would be damn lucky to have Lily Evans in their corner. She was smart, kind, loyal, and while not as magically powerful as a pureblood or half-blood she commanded a fair bit of power. Yup, the male pureblood population would be knocked on their collective asses by the whirlwind that was Lily Marie Evans.

Chuckling at his rambling, random thoughts the Black heir made his way toward the Great Hall for a late Saturday breakfast; oh how he loved the weekends! He got to stay up later, spend more time with his closest friends and of course more flirting time with an eternally blushing Severus.

The onyx eyed teen hadn't answered Sirius verbally in regards to starting a romantic relationship but the shy smiles and small, tentative touches Severus was gifting Sirius with were answer enough. His beautiful Slytherin snake wanted to be with him the same way Sirius did; this was an opportunity the taller raven would not miss out in.

Already he had a plan forming; the last Hogsmeade visit before Yule break he and Severus would enjoy a lovely meal in one of the Three Broomsticks' private rooms. There they could be themselves and speak freely, letting themselves get to know each other in another way that was until then unknown to them. He wondered if Severus want to be married? Did he know what he wanted to do after Hogwarts? Did he want children?

These were things that Sirius didn't know and wanted to but he was unsure if he should be asking them so soon into their tentative relationship. Then again the elder Black son was never one to overthink things and did as his instincts dictated and while they weren't always one hundred percent on target his instincts were hardly ever totally wrong.

His gut was telling him that Severus needed to hear these questions from Sirius; maybe the younger teen was nervous that Sirius wasn't well serious and these inquiries would let the onyx eyed Slytherin know the grey eyed wizard was completely and utterly true, and committed, in his desire to be with Severus. Where else would he find someone so gorgeous and smart?

He didn't know and he had no interest in looking. Severus was a hidden gem and another thing the stoic teen had that even the most gorgeous student possessed was a backbone. While shy in terms of their sexual encounters Severus never held back in putting Sirius in this place when he was acting like an immature arse or a petulant child.

It was refreshing to have someone not fall prey to his charms and looks; this trait would be helpful in later life when Sirius' social station skyrocketed. It would be easy to get a big head when you had people older than you bowing low and kissing your lily white arse to try and win favor from the newly appointed Black Lord. Severus would never let Sirius get away with acting like a prima donna ponce.

Yup, his Severus was perfection all wrapped up in a stoic, surly, yet sometimes shyly adorable, package. And his blossoming relationship with Severus came with even more perks; he got to see Regulus more too. His little brother was usually wherever Severus was so when Sirius looked for one he generally found the other.

Entering the Great Hall he greeted his brother and the object of his affections with a smile and a nod, ignored the glares from some Gryffindor morons and sat between Peter and Lily; who were chatting away happily. Well Lily was chatting. Peter was merely listening and chiming in when need be. Sometimes the Black heir thought his blonde friend should be a spy. Merlin knew how much the quiet teen picked up on when people thought he wasn't listening or when he allowed them to blather on and on, kind of like Lily was.

When the talkative red head finished her rant she turned to the newly arrived Sirius and gave him a million galleon smile; the sound of James Potter shattering a glass when he saw the woman he was obsessed with smiling at his former best friend went ignored by the three friends. Potter would have to get over the fact that Lily was Sirius' friend and he had a snowballs chance in Fiendfyre of getting her.

The sound of someone clearing their throat across from his drew Sirius' grey eyes away from Lily and onto a slightly nervous looking Remus. The Black heir smiled at the werewolf and inclined his head to show he was listening. The amber eyed teen smiled a small, but no less happy, smile; "How have you been Siri?" The raven cocked his head to the side in surprise; didn't Remus know what was going on with him and James?

He would have thought James would have blurted it all out to Remus the moment he got a chance to get the wolf on his side. Or it could be that Remus wouldn't believe it until Sirius confirmed it as well. Remus Lupin may be many things but he always tried to refrain from judging someone until he had all the available facts.

With a sigh Sirius decided to indulge his friend a little; he wouldn't tell him all of it bit he had to give Remus something; "I've been alright, Remy. James and I aren't on speaking terms right now. He doesn't like that Lily and I are friends and he really doesn't like that I care for Severus."

The sandy blonde haired teen across from him nodded; "He mentioned that and I don't condone his reactions. You're free to be friends with whoever you want to be friends with. You know he can be immature, Siri. Can't you give him another chance? We've all been friends for almost five years; shouldn't you try to work it out?"

The raven sighed again; "I don't think so Remus. He's just too immature for me to handle. He gets angry and acts like a spoiled child whom had his toy taken away or he lashes out and starts to slander you because he didn't get his way." The werewolf didn't answer him. He knew full well what Sirius was saying was true. For god's sake James was badmouthing Sirius as they spoke!

Remus looked torn for a moment as if he was fighting with himself about something and he most likely was. Sirius knew how hard it was for his wolfish friend to live normally with the beast constantly vying for control of his mind. Finally the sandy blonde smiled at Sirius; "Well I hope we can still be friends. I know it won't be the same but I would still like to know you. You too, Peter and Lily as well."

The Black heir beamed at his friend; Peter and Lily joining in; "Of course, Remy. I'll always be your friend, if that's what you want." His two companions uttered similar statements to the werewolf. Pleased with himself Remus stood, bid them goodbye and made his over to a now sulking James Potter.

Sirius felt bad for Remus; he remembered what dealing with a broody James was like and he would rather tame a Manticore than deal with it again. Thank Merlin he was free of the childish arse! With a smile on his face he proceeded to dig into a delicious breakfast prepared lovingly by the Hogwarts House Elves.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

Later that day found Sirius sitting down by the lake with Severus, enjoying the last bit of decent weather before the weather became too snowy and cold to lounge outside. The smaller raven was reading a potions book, absorbed fully in his chosen tomb while Sirius was laying on his belly with Quidditch Monthly propped up in front of his face.

While he may not like James he still loved Quidditch and planned on trying out for the team and wanted to check if there were any new Beater's products available for him to buy.

He really didn't anticipated any problems with re-securing his spot as a Beater for the Gryffindor team. He was the best they had and he thoroughly enjoyed the experience of thrashing a crazed Bludger at the opposing team and watching them scurry out of way. Maybe Sirius was more sadistic than he thought...well he was a Black and Blacks did like to cause a bit of pain every now and then.

With a shrug he went back to reading about the newest development in experimental brooms; shaping the broom's tale into a specific shape and length to aid in drag, steering and stability. It was very interesting to read about and the raven found himself desiring one of these experimental brooms when they were patented and available for the masses to purchase. Indeed, on a Nimbus he would be even more awesome than he was.

A snort from his companion broke Sirius out of his thoughts of Quidditch glory and made him look upward from his spot on the ground. His onyx eyed snake was looking at him with an amused air about him; "Were you having pleasant thoughts?" The Black heir was confused but his little Slytherin soon elaborated; "You had a goofy smile on your face and you were kind of cackling."

The larger teen chuckled and leered lewdly at Severus; "Oh yes very pleasant thoughts indeed, gorgeous." While this statement wasn't exactly true, okay it was an outright lie, he couldn't help but think of dirty things when he looked at his cute companion who was now blushing adorably after seeing Sirius stare at him like he was a delicious piece of meat.

Sirius could only smile indulgently at his love interest and slowly sat up from his lying position so he could move closer to Severus' flushing form. The smaller teen noticed the approach of the older boy and blushed darker, squirming a bit in nervousness when Sirius touched his cheek and made those onyx eyes met his soft grey orbs; "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Severus snorted in derision; "I'm not beautiful. You're just saying that..." He was cut off quickly when Sirius pressed his lips to Severus' and proceeded to show him just how beautiful the Black heir found the younger man to be. The olderst Black son found kissing Severus again to be one of the most enjoyable things in this world.

The smaller's lips were soft and pliant on his and without much thought Sirius swiped his tongue along the seam of Severus' lips, asking to be let in so they could have their first ever proper kiss. He felt the younger man hesitate but the next moment the onyx eyed teen opened his mouth and let Sirius' eager tongue in.

Both moaned in satisfaction when their slick muscles met; the elder's appendage was brash and explored ravenously while Severus' tongue was hesitant and shy in its movements; so much like its owner. The shy Slytherin eventually got a bit of confidence and began to actively participate in their first true lip lock, entwining and rolling his tongue alongside and with Sirius'.

Soon, unfortunately, Severus pulled away, gasping for air, sporting a delicious flush on his cheeks and licking his sexily swollen red lips. Sirius thought he was the most desirable thing he had ever seen in his short life, raising his hand he began to run his fingers though Severus' unbound long ebony hair, enjoying the way the smaller teen leant into touch; "Do you believe me now when I tell you you're beautiful?"

"Would I do this with someone I wasn't attracted to? Someone I didn't desire? Severus, I want to be with you. I want to ask my father to court you formally and see where we can go. I adore you as a friend and would worship you as a lover and as a spouse when we're older and much more ready. You have to stop thinking so lowly of yourself."

When he saw those onyx eyes still full of doubts Sirius couldn't control what came out of his mouth; "Damn it, Sev, you're a catch! Smart, secretly sweet, strong, and so damned gorgeous! I want to throw your over any semi-hard surface and make you mine until you can't walk for a week everytime I see you!"

Severus was staring at Sirius with shocked ebony eyes and his mouth hanging open; not to mention the shorter teen was breathing quickly; "You really mean it don't you? Sirius, you really want me? I mean you could have anyone...anyone at all!" His little snake was so adorable when he was surprised and the older teen couldn't resist himself. He swept in and smashed his lips to Severus' before pulling away but remaining close.

His grey eyes stared directly into those dark orbs, conveying his true intentions, all he wanted to do was be with Severus; "I do mean it. I wouldn't play with you, Severus. Not about this besides if I hurt you Regulus and Lily would murder me."

The smaller raven nodded smugly in agreement before shyly pressing a kiss to Sirius' cheek; "I believe you, Sirius. I do but it is hard to imagine that you want me after all we've been through. Just being your friend was enough for me but if you really want me then you have me. Just please go slow I don't have much experience in these kinds of... things."

The Black heir smiled a breathtaking smile and nuzzled his nose into Severus' sweet smelling, not at all greasy thank you very much, hair; "You have all the time you need and want from me. I won't push you as long as I can kiss you. Kissing you is a wonderful experience and something I believe I'll need to do at least twice a day lest I go into withdrawals and die."

Another snort and snicker was heard from Severus before he joined in on the ridiculous conversation; "Well I can't have that. How would it look if my suitor was to die from withdrawals when I could have saved him from his doomed fate..." Both ravens tried to keep straight faces and failed completely.

A few seconds of staring and both teens began to laugh in earnest at their silly conversation and Sirius was happy that the stoic teen could show his quirky sense of humor every now and again with him.

Once they stopped laughing Severus went back to his book and Sirius took the liberty to use his interest's lap as a cushion. The younger looked down at him and quirked an eyebrow, saying without words that Sirius was to behave himself or he would be in trouble. The older teen grinned, looking oddly wolfish, and merely lifted his magazine, picking up where he left off in his article.

Together the two ebony haired teens spent the late afternoon by the lake, soaking up the others presence before Lily and Regulus came to fetch them for a late dinner.

_**Alright so it was a somewhat fluffy, somewhat plot filled, somewhat filler chapter but it was needed. Anywho, slash won't get hot and heavy for a little while. I'm trying to be realistic here; Severus is a shy virginal teen who had self-esteem issues. In today's society he would either be a prude or a slut; I'm going the prude route for now.**_

_**Maybe he'll get slutty later on in the fic. Only time will tell...next chapter will be fun since James will make his move and soon Lily meets Walburga Black. **_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Sirius' Awakening_

_Notes: Hola All! So James makes a move and we have some plot development. Next chapter I will, try to get the Dark Lord in as well as Lily's education under Walburga. Oh and some very interesting pairings will be coming down the pipe. Stay tuned and enjoy the update lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will make no money from the posting of this story._

_Previously:_

_Even after his long due confrontation with James Sirius' mood was still bright; he'd kissed Severus on the mouth earlier and the other boy hadn't hexed him! He knew he told himself he would take it slow but it was so difficult to do when he saw that adorable face and those gorgeous dark eyes; Severus Prince's blush was also addictive and Sirius didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing it grace his love interest's sculpted cheekbones._

_Besides Severus hadn't hexed him yet so obviously the guy felt something for him; right? Well he would see tomorrow and he swore he would allow Severus to have some space to come to terms with that Sirius wanted and wait for the other teen to come to him properly, not just give him coy little looks and smiles; well he would try but who knew what would happen when he got into close proximity of that delightful body and enticing face. _

_With a shrug of his broad shoulders Sirius settled further into his soft bed and closed his eyes, delightful pictures of a blushing Prince danced across his mind's eyes almost guaranteeing that his dreams tonight wouldn't be innocent or clean but then again Sirius wouldn't complain, not at all._

_***~*~*~*Chapter 10~*~*~***_

That day by the Black lake was the start of something great between Severus and Sirius. While they weren't publically affectionate and all over each other they did spend a lot of time together, holding hands and flirting; well Sirius flirted while Severus more or less let him act like a besotted fool.

And besotted the Black heir was! He adored everything about the taciturn Slytherin; even his barbed sarcasm couldn't bring down a happily bouncing Sirius Orion Black. Don't get him wrong he knew Severus was an acquired taste and many people would not like the onyx eyed teen but all Sirius asked was that people gave the smaller raven a chance to win them over.

Once Severus trusted you and opened up you got to see the gentle, kind and loving soul that resided inside that stoic, brusque, prickly shell. Sirius got to see it every time they were alone together when his love would do something sweet or kind towards him; either giving him more detailed notes for Potions or massaging his shoulders after a difficult Quidditch practice or game.

Indeed, Severus Prince was his sweet angel and Sirius adored him. Being with Severus also allowed Sirius more time to spend with the Slytherins in his and Regulus' year. Sure, he'd interacted a bit with them when he began trying to win Severus but once they got together he began to see more of his green and silver mates than he ever thought he would.

But it was enjoyable, shockingly enough. Mulciber, Avery, Rookwood and Wilkes were decent blokes from good families; families Sirius would need to have a good rapport with if he wanted to succeed as the Lord of House Black. Once he put his prejudices aside and really got to know the other teens he was quite surprised that they were just like him and Regulus.

They loved their families and wanted to do the best they could by them while still having a life outside of familial obligation. Of course none of them would ever do anything to embarrass their family if they could help it and all of them were fiercely loyal to their chosen people. He watched as the Slytherins protected and took care of each other; sure it was a snake pit but it was a home as well.

There was a hierarchy that was followed but no one was ostracized or cast out simply because they were different. Sirius couldn't help but compare what he saw in the serpent house to what went down in the house of lions; in Gryffindor they were judgmental and so quick to ditch someone once their image was a bit battered.

But the Slytherins would stick by you once they called you friend; so who had the better House within Hogwarts? Sirius was beginning to lean toward Slytherin, much to his chagrin. However, he wouldn't delude himself or make excuses for his retarded housemates.

Many Gryffindor's were less than pleased with him spending so much time with snakes and they were downright livid when it came out that he was dating Severus. James stormed up to him in the middle of the Common Room and demanded that Sirius stop this insanity and come back to the right side before he went Dark.

All the Black heir could do was laugh and announce that he already was Dark; had been since the day he was born and had no interest in changing who and what he was. He also reaffirmed his threat to any and all of them in regards to Severus; anyone touched him they would feel the full weight of House Black crashing down on them.

Pissing off the House of Black was not smart. Blacks were vindictive, cruel and possessed with very long memories. They were capable of holding grudges for generations. If anyone hurt his love not only would they suffer but so would the future generations of their pathetic little family. Plus, Sirius was sure several pureblooded heirs within Slytherin and the other Houses would support their ally and join in on the punishment.

You hurt one you hurt them all; that was a horrifying thought was it not? Having not one but four or five Noble Houses hunting for your head. Being allied with another House either through business or marriage was not to be taken lightly. You insulted the House of Black or Prince and you insulted the McNairs, the Lestranges, and the list went on.

It was good to be so connected in this world and he hoped that Lily would be joining him within the inner circle of pureblood society. The red head spent a lot of time reading about pureblood etiquette in the library now and grilling Regulus about what she read there. His little brother had become Lily's younger sibling by default somewhere along the lines; much to Regulus' amused exasperation.

Sirius understood she wanted to make a good impression on his mother when she came to study with Walburga at Grimmauld for the last two weeks of Yule break. He admired her tenacity and fearlessness, walking right up to Augustus Rookwood and introducing herself formally, and properly might he add. The Slytherin pureblood was taken aback but the muggle born but eventually responded in kind.

Since then the emerald eyed, red headed firecracker was starting build bridges with other students outside of Gryffindor House. Whereas before she stayed almost strictly within her house in terms of socializing; the exception being Severus, she now made friends with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and was slowly winning over the upper year snakes. Sirius knew within time she would have those serpents eating out of her hand; no one could stand up to a determined, and charming Lily Evans.

And she was downright adorable, trying to always show her support for Sirius and his choices in friends and his decision to take Severus as his lover. A week ago she finally had enough of James' rude comments about her choice in friends and punched the Potter heir so hard that Madam Pomfrey had to reset his nose the muggle way; it was the more hilarious thing Sirius ever saw in his life.

But her assault and Sirius' amusement would come with a price; he knew it would and it made him nervous. James Potter had so far remained relatively quiet with the exception of spewing horrid words toward Sirius and his friends and casting a few more painful hexes at them when they interacted in the hall.

And it was time for the bastard to do something downright cruel to regain some of his own foolish pride back. He just hoped that whatever it was no one got hurt too badly in the aftermath. Merlin knew what he would do if Regulus, Lily, Peter or Severus were the ones to be hurt by the hateful Potter spawn. Sirius hoped that he would never find out.

~*~*~*Time Skip~*~*~*

James' attack came on a random Sunday, a week before they left to go home for Yule break. Apparently, the little prick had all he could take when he saw Lily, Peter and Sirius laughing and walking down the path to Hogsmeade with a group Slytherins to finish up their holiday shopping.

Sirius walked into the hall as he usually did but stopped when he noticed the malignant smirk Potter was giving him. Something about that expression made his insides freeze and turn over; something happened and it pleased the bespectacled bastard to no end. Taking a calming breath he glanced around the room and mentally ticked off his precious people, choking on air when he noticed his lover wasn't there.

With little thought Sirius turned and ran out of the hall, withdrawing his wand and whispering; "Point me, Severus Prince." His wand spun and pointed him to the right and up the stairs towards one of the major junctions of travel within the castle. He ignored the sounds of Lily shouting for him to slowdown; he couldn't slowdown! James had finally done something as payback and he couldn't find his Severus.

Gods that motherfucker had finally made his move and he had hurt his love; Sirius knew it. Breathing harshly he sprinted through the passageways until he reached a T shaped intersection and stopped in his tracks, the tears of anguish and pain came quickly to his grey eyes. Severus was facing the stone wall, nude, bloody and his slender wrists were bound together and stuck to the stone wall about his downturned head.

Sirius heard the gasps of his friends behind him and heard Regulus start giving commands to those present. As if through water he heard his younger sibling telling them to cordon off the area and cast strong Privacy Wards so no one would see this and Sirius could get Severus down without interruptions. Not to mention the Prince heir wouldn't want anyone to see him like this.

Slowly, the grey eyed teen approached his partner, murmuring words of comfort and love to his chosen one. He heard a whimper and Severus hoarse voice call his name weakly, smiling sadly he responded, shushing the younger wizard and telling him it would be alright. He stopped once he was next to Severus right side and quickly observed his love's condition.

He saw several slash marks on the pale, smooth skin of Severus' back but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Those hazed pain filled onyx eyes found Sirius' concerned grey; "Please Siri, help me. It hurts..." It felt like someone pounched him in the chest. He felt so helpless and useless! He hadn't been able to protect his baby.

Taking a fortifying breath the older male pushed those thoughts out of his mind and spelled Severus' hands down and separated them, massaging the bruised skin of those slender wrists lovingly. The older raven was attempting to get the blood flow back into them after they'd been bound so tightly for who knows how long.

Satisfied that his boyfriend's wrists and hands were alright he moved to examine his back, spelling away the blood so he could get a clear look at the wounds. Sirius snarled when he saw that they weren't just random slash marks on his love's back but a word; the slur of 'Whore' was carved into his baby's back.

It was only Severus' frightened whimper that stopped Sirius from roaring in anguished rage and stomping back to the Great Hall and ripping James fucking Potter limb from bloody fucking limb.

Another deep, this time calming, breath was taken and Sirius began to murmur more soothing, nonsense words to the injured teen in front of him; "I'm sorry baby love. It'll be all right let me just spell some bandages on your back and then we'll get you to Pomfrey. I swear Sev, baby it'll be alright. She'll fix you up in no time, yeah."

The smaller raven nodded again and looked at Sirius with heartbreakingly trusting onyx orbs as if he knew that now that Sirius was here he was safe and everything would be okay. And by fucking Merlin Sirius would never disappoint his love or himself by not being there again; never again would Severus be hurt on his account.

He didn't care if he had to follow Severus around or have people escort him wherever he went this would never happen again. No one hurt the one's he loved and cared for and once his parents heard about this they would raise the damn ground until the person who did this was caught; even though Sirius was sure it was Potter they would have to prove it?

It would be easy; not with Dumbledore no doubt shielding the Potter shit from punishment but they would manage somehow. Sirius wanted James to be charged and found guilty in their courts. He wanted the world to know that the Potter heir was a bastard.

But even without a formal charge of Assault his family would still destroy the Potters in the world outside of Hogwarts and the Wizengamot. Sirius would content himself with that for now while he bided his time in directly seeking his revenge against James and anyone who assisted in hurting his love.

Malicious smile on his face he began to bandage Severus wounds and removed his robe, wrapping it around the smaller teen's form. Satisfied that his boyfriend was adequately bundled up and covered Sirius lifted the boy up so Severus' legs wrapped around his waist and his thin arms were wound around Sirius' broad shoulders.

After readjusting his hands under Severus' thighs they began to move, making there was to the hospital. Regulus and the rest of their group that now included their Slytherin friends made it to the infirmary quickly; Mulciber, Avery, Rosier and Wilkes led their way and made for an intimidating sight when they were stalking toward you, anger and bloodlust clearly dancing in their cold eyes.

Indeed, Sirius thought you would have to be nearly insane or suicidal to get in their way right now. Luckily, they didn't run into many people in the hallways, most still eating or relaxing in their Common Rooms. The moment they entered the Madam's domain she was on them, instructing Sirius to put Severus on the bed farthest from the door.

The Black heir wasn't sure if she wanted his baby on the left or the right side of the room so he picked the left and set his precious cargo down gently. He didn't release his partner's pale hand though and growled when Madam Pomfrey asked if he would please leave the area so she could set up the privacy curtains and examine Severus without anyone seeing his undressed state.

However, before he could lay into the dozy woman that he'd already seen his lover in his quote unquote undressed state said lover assured the Medi-Witch that it was okay and he wanted Sirius there with him.

Satisfied that Sirius was wanted and everyone was out of the way she began to cast spell after spell on Severus' robe covered body. Once she was done the woman left the curtained area and returned with a standard white hospital gown; "Mr. Prince, please put this on while I go and get the necessary potions and salves for your injuries." The taller raven spoke before the lady could bustle away again; "And what exactly are his injuries?"

The older woman huffed in annoyed fondness at the Black heir; "Mr. Black, Severus has three fractured ribs, two fractured wrists. Also, some very severe bruising and cuts to his wrists, stomach, back and chest. Not to mention that whoever did this managed to bruise his kidneys as well. Now if I may I have to get the necessary."

Sirius nodded and moved to aid his love change into the gown provided to him. The younger male allowed him to fuss and press little kisses to his cheeks as he slipped the white robe onto his battered body; laughing when the taller teen nuzzled the ticklish spot on his neck behind his ear.

That happy sound made Sirius smile, pleased that he could cheer his injured love up even a little bit. Once his baby was dressed and settled under the covers of the hospital cot he sat down in the chair next to the bed; "Sev, do you remember who did this to you?" The onyx eyed teen shook his head and looked confused then very afraid; "I don't remember...Siri I can't remember!"

That horrified expression on Severus' face hurt Sirius to his very core and with little thought he laid down next to his injured boyfriend and held his close to him; still mindful of his love's injuries. Pomfrey came back into their little area and rolled her eyes when she say Sirius on the bed but made no move to ask him to get off, knowing that Severus needed the support of those who cared for him right now.

She the launched into a more in depth explanation of Severus' injuries, explaining what each potion and salve would do before handing the potions over for Severus to choke down or handing Sirius the salves that would need to applied; not that Sirius was complaining, any time he got to rub his lover's sexy body was a welcome one.

Severus seemed to know where his perverted mind was going and elbowed the grey eyes wizard in the side, giving him an annoyed look. With a cheeky grin on his face Sirius went back to listening to the Madam talk and scowled when she told them that Severus would heal slower due to his history of abuse and poor nutrition.

Damn and Severus had finally gotten himself back into acceptable shape and was now a good weight for his size. Well his mother hadn't gotten her claws...he meant loving hands on Severus yet. No doubt once Walburga Black worked her magic, and force fed the smaller raven several high-quality potions, Severus would be good as new in no time flat.

But for right now Sirius and Severus just nodded and listened to the woman chatter at them. Once the all the potions were taken and the salve applied appropriately; Sirius was still pouting about being scolded by the Madam when he tried to cop a feel!

He hadn't even gotten to see his love's perfect bum since Madam Pomfrey was watching him to make sure he applied the medical goop correctly! Damn woman! Oh well he would just have to molest his love later when he had to reapply the salve to his back.

Finally done talking Madam Pomfrey told them to sit tight while she called for Slughorn, Slytherin's Head of House, and informed him of the attack on Severus' person. Once the Madam was gone their little group descended on the injured teen, asking him if he was okay and just being over all supportive.

Sirius was quiet, engrossed in thinking about all the horrible things he was going to James Potter in retaliation for this attack against his Severus. Regulus nudged him and gave him an understanding look, letting Sirius know that his little brother was willing to listen when he was ready to talk about it.

The older Black smiled gratefully to his sibling; again he thanked his lucky stars that he had his brother. He also knew that Lily, Peter and the rest of Severus' Slytherin friends would be game to destroy James Potter.

But Sirius didn't want to take petty revenge by playing a sick prank on James or physically hurting him. No, Sirius wanted to destroy him utterly and completely so that when he graduated, and even before then, no one wanted to touch him or deal with him at all.

He did feel a bit bad for James' parents but they had raised this immature, spiteful creature and from what the Black heir saw the two older Potters had no intention of putting their son in his place. Maybe if Dorea and Charlus had ever shown the slightest bit of embarrassment or crossness over their son's outbursts and whining Sirius would have spared them this.

However, looking back he only saw two parents spoiling a child to ruin and doing nothing to prepare the their spawn for real life. Didn't they know that outside of school James would have to actually deal with people he didn't like? Didn't they realize that the people James tormented he would eventually have to liaison with for business reasons?

Apparently not and Sirius thanked Salazar, Merlin, Morgana and the elusive but no less real, at least according to Xeno Lovegood, Blubbering Humdinger that he woke the hell up and began to rebuild his image within his peer group. Now at least he had a chance to build the necessary connections and alliances he would need outside of school.

He knew that some of the people he would make relationships with would not be the ones he necessarily needed to work with later on but they could open doors up to him. For example Lucius Malfoy was out of school, having graduated already but he knew Rabastan Lestrange, a seventh year, was close to the Malfoy heir so befriending Rabastan; who was actually an alright bloke, would be a good step to getting an audience with the stoic, sometimes frosty, Lucius Malfoy.

The social circles of the elite were like a chess board that needed to be crossed with grace and impeccable timing. It wasn't easy for someone as boisterous as Sirius was to be so patient and soft handed but he was trying. Besides it was alright for him to be a bit brash; he was only fifteen at the moment so some headstrong traits were acceptable in him.

He knew though that when he turned seventeen he would be expected to put forth the right image and comport himself with the dignity befitting his rank in their society, at least when in the public eye. He would be damned if he would act like an emotionless icicle when he was in the comfort of his own home and surrounded by those closest to home. Nope, not happening at all!

With a sigh the elder Black brother slipped his hand back into Severus' and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The onyx eyed teen smiled a tired smile at him; "Severus, baby, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." The Prince heir nodded and let out a cute little yawn before hunkering down in the hospital cot.

The assembled people murmured their well wishes to Severus before leaving him to rest, trusting Sirius to watch over the injured Slytherin while he slept. The grey eyes wizard pressed a quick kiss to his mate's forehead and watched him until he fell asleep. Once asleep Severus was asleep he began to wonder why Dumbledore wasn't here to speak to Severus about his attack.

He snorted in disdain. Of course Dumbledore wouldn't bother to come down and actually pretend to give a damn about Severus; even if the teen was now a ward of House Black and an heir in his own right. He knew the Headmaster knew of the attack on Severus; the portraits would have reported back to man and if not the portraits then Slughorn would have contacted the man to let him know of the attack on one of his snakes.

But the old man was too blinded by his own opinions and views to be fair and unbiased in his governing of the school. Yes, the old man may have defeated Grindelwald but it left scars in its wake; scars that were affecting the students in the man's care now. Sirius didn't like the high and mighty view the Light side took but never would he allow anyone of Light inclination to be abused like this; not after he saw Severus so beaten down and damaged over the summer.

Yes, seeing it may have been a horrible experience but it was the wakeup call he needed to straighten himself out and do the right thing. A small whimper brought his sharp grey eyes to his partner on the bed. Severus' face was contorted into a pained grimace and Sirius didn't like it at all.

Wanting to help but not knowing what to do Sirius followed his instincts and slid onto the small bed, pulling Severus so he rested in the older boy's arms and almost totally on top of his broader, taller body. His quick actions seemed to sooth the smaller male and the pained expression cleared from his pretty face.

Feeling accomplished Sirius settled into doze while he waited for old Slug to drag his large arse to the infirmary to speak to Severus about what happened. Unfortunately, the Black heir wasn't confident that his lover would remember much; this whole scenario reeked of an Obliviate and that would take some time to undo; if it could be reversed at all.

Taking a deep breath he settled his mind and pushed all thoughts of anything unpleasant out of his head. Severus was safe and in his arms; he would heal and Sirius would make sure no one ever hurt his lover again.

~*~*~*POV Change~*~*~*

Severus woke to an Sirius-less bed and raised voices. It appeared that Orion, Sirius and Regulus were having a heated discussion about what happened to him today. It concerned him that he couldn't remember anything past leaving the Common Room to go to breakfast that morning.

It must have been an Obliviate that did it and the onyx eyed teen knew who was responsible for this; even if he couldn't prove it.

A person clearing their throat brought his dark, intense eyes to the small blonde sitting by his bedside; "Pettigrew, what are you doing here?" Peter merely shrugged; "Sirius cares for you and I know he needs some support right now so I stayed behind and stayed quiet until you fell asleep. Sirius was dozing so I sat by the bed to watch over you two."

"Lily wanted to stay too but couldn't be here since she has some homework to finish. Pomfrey allowed me to stay, probably in hopes of keeping Siri calm and in control when he came back to himself. He's been seething quietly; no doubt plotting James' death as we speak."

Severus sneered; "So you believe it was Potter as well...I too have come to the same conclusion but he must have had help. So that leads to the question of who would help that prat."

The blonde looked thoughtful; "It would no doubt be someone fanatically Light; that would be the most likely. However, it could be someone who wants to be in Potter's favor; it is unlikely but one cannot discount it. Plus, we should not limit his possible co-conspirators to Gryffindor House; it would be shortsighted." The Slytherin looked at the quiet little mouse next to him, feeling something akin to respect for the other teen.

"Your line of thought makes a lot of sense, Pettigrew. Now how to figure out who these bastards are. Once we do that I'll unleash Sirius on them. I have no doubt that once their identities are known the House of Black will make the moves necessary to destroy whoever it was that hurt me. You see Blacks are notoriously possessive and obsessively protective over what they care for."

"Whoever fucked with me fucked with the House Black; I almost feel sorry for them." Suddenly a spike of pain flew through his chest, making him grimace; "Yes, I almost feel sorry for the dunderheads but with the way I feel right now whatever befalls them is justifiable in my eyes."

Peter nodded in agreement and inquired if he needed anything. Severus took stock of himself, ignoring the dull aches and flares of pain; "Could you pour me a glass of water, please." The Gryffindor hopped to it, quickly handing the raven haired boy a tall glass of cool water. It tasted divine and felt even better going down his raw throat; "Thank you, Pettigrew."

"It was nothing, Prince or Severus; may I call you Severus? I feel like we should be friends since you mean so much to Sirius." The Slytherin shrugged stiffly; "I have no issue with it as long as I may call you Peter in return. Though I must say Peter I didn't think you would side with Sirius in his new views."

"I thought you were a Gryffindor bigot through and through which is a stupid thing to think seeing as Lily is like my sister and she's as far from being a bigot as they come and she's a Gryffindor right along with you."

"But be that as it may I truly thought you would ditch Sirius the minute he confided in you about his life changes. I'm pleased you didn't and apparently Sirius knows his friends better than I."

"However, if you ever hurt him, Peter I will hurt you twice as much. Don't make me regret giving you a chance." The shorter teen shifted uncomfortably in his seat after Severus' threat; "I'm a pureblood; I don't boast about it and my family isn't as well off as the Blacks or the Malfoys but we are proud of our heritage and hold strong to the Old Ways."

"I respect Sirius for having the strength to admit he was wrong and trying to make it right with his family. Besides over the summer I did some thinking and if Sirius and James didn't start to grow up this school year I was going to start to go my own way."

" I would miss having friends but I needed to start thinking about my future after Hogwarts. I couldn't do that when Sirius and James were always starting trouble or being nuisances and creating enemies with very powerful people."

Peter shifted in his seat again and continued; "So when Siri came to me and explained what the hell was going on with him I was more than happy to give him my support. He has grown so much this term and I am proud to be his friend, now more than I ever was before."

"I promised to stand by him and do right by him; I'll stand by it. Now that he is thinking straight I see no reason why Sirius and I can't have a long, mutually beneficial, friendship."

Severus thought on what the little blonde said; it was true that Sirius was maturing in leaps and bounds during this term. In the Slytherin's eyes it was about damned time but he knew how hard his lover was working. Being the Black heir was hard and demanding so Sirius was trying to do right by his family.

So far he was doing well in that regard; his fellow Snakes were warming up to the Black heir and soon they would personally ask the elder Black son to join them at a Yule party hosted by Evan Rosier's family. Sirius would be a fool not to agree to attend; then again Orion and Walburga were probably already invited but this would be the first year that Sirius actually attended.

Until this horrid attack things were going so well for them. He was finally off his nutritional supplements now that his body was back to an acceptable state and he was doing so well in all of his classes. And he couldn't forget how his relationship was blossoming with Sirius; he really adored the bouncy Gryffindor and couldn't imagine not having him around.

Then this happens! Why had they attacked him? He didn't understand it at all. What had he done to Potter to justify this kind of treatment; then again what had he done to be bullied mercilessly for four years? Sighing, the Slytherin put trying to reason on the reasons behind his assault behind him; it would only lead to a headache anyway.

The curtains being flung open made the raven jump up in surprise. His dark eyes fell on an angry trio of Blacks and a nervous looking Slughorn. Oh and a scowling Madam Pomfrey; no doubt she was annoyed with the commotion the three ravens were causing but seeing as Lord Orion Black was in attendance the Madam would hold her tongue.

He was not surprised to not see Dumbledore there; when had the old coot given a damn about his wellbeing? However, this time the Headmaster's indifference would cost him. Judging by the flared nostrils Orion Black was plotting something and Severus had no doubt in his mind that it would not be welcomed by the Headmaster when all was said and done.

"Severus, how are you feeling?" Ah there was good old Slughorn; he wondered if the man had gotten on his knees to bow to the Lord Black? Slughorn was a sycophant, always trying to work his way up the social ladder of influence and meeting the Lord Black was probably too much to resist. Severus only hoped that he hadn't irritated Orion too much with his pandering and compliments.

Sirius sitting next to him and nuzzling his cheek brought him out of his thoughts; "I apologize, Professor. I got lost in my thoughts. I am fine, a bit sore. Physically I will recover but I am not fine mentally. Professor, I cannot remember the event happening to me. Someone Obliviated me after the act was done and they left me there. What is being done to find the perpetrators?"

The fat man looked nervous, clearing his throat awkwardly; "Dumbledore has not seen the need to contact the Aurors about the attack. He believes it was a harmless prank gone too far." Severus sat there in a state of shock; well at least he knew the reasons why Sirius and the rest of his family looked so angry. The old bastard was trying to sweep this under the rung!

Well fuck that and fuck him! Severus would no longer be pushed around! No, someone was going to pay for this and it might as well be Dumbledore; that man had it coming in Severus' eyes any way. "Professor, I want it understood that I am not happy with this course of action at all. My ward was brutally attacked within this school; this was no prank gone wrong! This was outright assault!"

"I promise you that I will find out who did this and when I do I will rip them limb from limb for hurting Severus. I promise you that on my honor as Lord Black; whoever did this will suffer greatly." Severus turned his head and dug it into the crook of Sirius' neck to hide his tears; Orion really did care for him. It felt so foreign, but no less good, to have someone care for him as a parent should.

He hadn't felt this since his mother was taken from him. "Now, Professor Slughorn, if you'll excuse us I want a word with my sons and my ward." The chubby teacher merely nodded and scurried out of the infirmary, leaving Severus, the Blacks, Peter and Pomfrey behind.

Pettigrew stood quickly and muttered his goodbyes, knowing it was time to go. The blonde didn't' want any part of not just one but three angry Blacks. Sirius smiled tightly at his friend; "Thanks for staying Pete. Tell Lily everything is fine and she's still welcome for Yule like we agreed on; you too by the way." The small teen grinned; "It was no problem Sirius, none at all. I'll see you for Yule then."

Severus was confused...they still had a bit of time before Yule holidays started. Why was Sirius acting like they wouldn't be staying at Hogwarts until the formal end of term? Seeing his confusion Orion explained; "You three will be coming home with me tonight. I have Kreacher packing your things. I do not want anything happening to any of you; your mother would skin me alive and Dumbledore can go to hell if he has an issue with it."

The three teens smiled at the truth in Orion's words; no one messed with Walburga Black or her family, well if they wanted to live that is. The Lady Black would love to take a piece of Dumbledore's hide if the man tried to contest Orion raking his three boys out of school early; "Besides Severus will recover better at home where it is safe. Sirius, Regulus let's go so Severus can get himself dressed."

"Oh, here's your wand, Severus. Regulus found it where they found you." The Prince heir shifted away from Sirius' comforting warmth so he could take his wand and smiled as the three men left his little curtained cocoon after telling him they would be right outside the infirmary doors.

With a sigh he called for Kreacher, not even jumping anymore when the elf popped in with his change of clothes. He took the offered garments from the old elf and bid him thanks before the wrinkled creature popped out of the room.

Gingerly, Severus began to dress himself in one of Sirius' old robes. Sure, he owned many new and high-end robes but he loved his partner's old broken in robes; they were so comfy and he always felt a little sexy wearing Sirius' clothes. Not to forget that the Black heir loved seeing Severus in his old garments; his man was quite possessive but the Slytherin loved it.

With a deep breath he hefted himself out of the hospital cot and smoothed his clothes, stopping when he felt the crinkling of parchment inside one of the robe's inner pockets. Curious as to what it could be he withdrew a letter and examined it, almost losing his breath when he saw it was the letter he'd received from his grandfather when he went to Gringotts.

He wanted to slap himself! How had he forgotten it? Well he would just have to read it now then. Severus didn't think Orion or the others would mind waiting a minute or two. With a look of anticipation he opened the letter and began to read;

_Severus;_

_My beloved grandson I must apologize for not being able to meet you on the day of your but I hope you will know that I love you. True, I do not know you yet but I know in my soul and magic you will be a credit to me and, most of importantly, yourself. My life is filled with things I would like to do over but alas no Time Turner was granted me._

_My biggest regret was disowning your mother but I cannot change it. Once disownment is enacted it cannot be undone. Truthfully, I do not feel the need to assuage my guilt in terms of your mother Eileen was a stubborn girl. She never listened to me and did as she pleased, consorting with muggles and eventually becoming impregnated by one._

_Tobias Snape was a piece of scum and the only thing that man did right in this world was to create you my child. I know living with him will not be easy or kind but I know you will be made of strong stuff and will survive. I hope once you read this you know you can come to me for anything, Severus._

_You should be reading this when you're old enough to understand it; I do not know when that will be but it will most likely take place when you come to Gringotts on your eleventh birthday. _

_I will not try to contact you as your mother has made it clear she wants nothing to do with me or our world. But you my grandson will be the one to make the decision to speak to me or not after you read this._

_I pray to Merlin that I will be alive to see you but if I do not know that I will always be proud of you, Severus. Do your best in all things and never let anyone stand in your way my little Potioneer._

_Well enough with the serious stuff. Would you like to know a little about the Prince side of your lineage? I'm sure you do. Well we Princes are known for our skills in potions and healing; our family crest shows our strengths. The cauldron and snake are both symbolic of medicine and potions. We are almost always Slytherins and we prefer to watch the action instead of participating._

_You, my child, come from good strong stock; the blood of the Malfoy's, Rosier's, Avery's and Gaunt's flows through your veins. I know you will do them proud in whatever you endeavor to do with your life. _

_But that is all for now. I look forward to speaking to you soon, my grandson. Until then know I love you and I will always be proud of you._

_All my love and care._

_Your Grandfather,_

_Lord Severus Michaelis Prince_

_Semper Fidelis Ad Nos; this is our motto, our creed. We are always faithful to ourselves; as a Prince we do not lie to ourselves or disillusion ourselves and in doing so we stay true to our soul and magic. Again I love you my child; be well._

By the time he was done the onyx eyed teen was teary eye and couldn't wait to get into Prince Manor so he could talk to this man who loved him. He just wished they could have met, he wished his grandfather had come for him and taken him way from his father's home. Why hadn't his mother never taken him to Gringotts and asked about his inheritance?

But it wouldn't do to go over the wishes and wants that didn't happen; he was in the here and now and it would not do to dwell. Slipping the parchment into his pocket Severus cleaned himself up and went to meet up with his love and family.

He had an appointment with his large bed at Number Twelve and it would not do to be late. He wondered if Sirius would be allowed to sleep with him that night. Hmmmm he would have to instruct his lover to sneak in once everyone was asleep.

_**Well James made his move! We won't be getting our revenge quite yet since I am going to do this in a very thought out and believable way. I'm sorry but I like to get my vengeance in a totally legal way; it feels better that way at least to me. Besides karma is a much better bitch than I could ever be so trust me when I say James will get his...**_

_**I know it stopped a bit shirt but really I'm sick at the moment but this stupid Muse of mine just would not SHUT THE FUCK UP! So I wrote it, edited it and posted it in one fucking haze of Dayquil, cough drops and scalding hot tea. I hope you enjoyed the fruits of my diseased labor.**_

_**As Always All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
